


I'm Going to Love You Until You Hate Me

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Black Widow by Iggy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: Having no clue as to what to believe, Louis tries not to think about it. If it's true then all thirty years of his marriage was a complete lie. He doesn't know how to live with this new plot line in his head. Surely it isn't true.





	I'm Going to Love You Until You Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hoarding this since 2015... I think it's time to post it.

Zayn's twenty nine when he first meets Harry. He's at a club, half of him wanting to get drunk and the other half wanting to find someone to hook up with. He's looking around the club from where he's seated at the bar with an empty martini glass next to his elbow hoping to find someone who peaks his interest.

Harry just happens to be celebrating his eighteenth birthday when they meet. According to the clock Harry has only been legal for twenty three minutes, but he's already pretty tipsy. He spots the older male and mistakes him for his friend. That's how he ended up talking to a complete stranger. "Hey! This is great, yeah? I'm so glad you talked me into coming out tonight."

Zayn looks at the boy standing before him up and down with his glossy curls, deep dimples, and glazed over green eyes. "I think you've mistaken me for someone else."

"Haha. Very funny, Joshua. I know I'm well on my way to drunk, but I'm not that bad yet." Harry giggles and orders himself another shot of Jameson and an appletini, frowning when they card him.

"My name is Zayn, actually." Zayn leans forward and hopes the boy can see him better.

Harry squints in the dark light and realises he's made a huge tiny mistake. "Fuck. I'm so sorry. I must have lost Josh to the crowd. Um, what's proper club etiquette for this situation?"

"How about a dance?" Zayn licks the salt off his lips and stands, holding his hand out to Harry as an offer.

The boy blushes lightly, indistinguishable under the lights of the club. "I don't really dance, but I guess we can try. I warn you though, I'm terrible at it."

"You don't need much skill to grind." Zayn leads him towards the dance floor, smirking. "So what's your name, beautiful?"

"Harry," he rasps out, throat dry at the man's implications. He hesitates for only a fraction of a second before pressing his body against the man's. He figures a quick grind and possible handjob would be nice.

Zayn holds Harry's hips, pressing his bum back against his dick, starting to slowly grind against him, slightly disoriented by the flashing lights. He keeps his mouth near Harry's ear, "a pretty name for a pretty boy."

The blush that had yet to leave Harry's face spreads down his neck at the man's words and presence. "Th-thanks, Zayn." He presses his hips back a bit harder, unsure of what to really do or say.

"How old are you?" He looks so young and Zayn is really turned on, moving his hips in tight little circles.

"Just turned eighteen about thirty minutes ago." Harry says just loud enough to be heard over the music. He's a little worried since the guy looks much older than himself. "And you're...?"

"Twenty nine. Is that a problem?" Harry's barely legal but Zayn is older, he wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable.

Harry thinks for a moment. He's never actually done anything like this before. The farthest he's ever gone with a guy is making out. He thinks maybe he should get a little practice. "Not for me. Is the age difference a problem for you?"

"Definitely not." Truthfully Zayn likes them young, reminds him that he's still got it.

Harry nods and tentatively reaches a hand up to wind behind Zayn's neck and grasp at the short hairs there. "What did you have in mind then?"

Zayn chuckles, letting his fingers trail down Harry's chest and stomach, making sure to be soft about it. "Whatever you want really."

Harry swallows slowly trying to process everything. "I don't think I've had enough alcohol for this."

"If you're uncomfortable tell me, wouldn't want a pretty young thing like you to feel weird." Zayn lets him go, he doesn't feel like getting in trouble.

"No!" Harry says quickly, reaching for him and wanting his body heat against him once more. "Just haven't really done anything like this before."

Zayn nods and tries not to feel too smug, he's already gotten him hooked and it didn't take much. "What haven't you done? Danced with someone?"

The younger male shivers at the tone. It's deep and laced with something that Harry can't quite place. "Any of it. I've never even touched another guy before."

"Mm, really? Are you a total virgin then?" He asks, nipping at Harry's neck.

He can't get his voice to cooperate with him, so he nods his affirmation. He hums as he feels the pressure against his neck and nearly goes limp in the man's arms.

Twenty minutes later, Zayn's out of breath and slightly sweaty, taking a step back. "Want a drink?"

Harry blinks a few times, trying to orient himself. He's completely debauched looking, lips swollen and hair disheveled. "Huh? Oh, yeah."

Zayn leads him away towards the bar where he had been sitting previously. He orders them both a drink and sits back on the barstool, pulling Harry until he's standing between his legs. "So where's your friend?"

"I'm honestly unsure." Harry leans heavily against the older male. He flashes the bartender a smile when their drinks are set down and pulls his phone out to find a text from his friend. "Oh... He said he got a girl for the night and that I should get a taxi if I don't pull."

Zayn nods slowly, he doesn't want to cross any line with the kid. "Do you want me to call you a taxi?"

"Oh... Well, I was sort of hoping..." Harry bites at his lip not wanting to sound desperate. "I thought maybe we could... Catch a cab together?"

There's a smirk that appears on his face and he's pulling the boy close to him. "Think that's a better idea."

Harry smiles and downs the drink that's been bought for him. "What are we waiting for then?"

"Eager." Zayn chuckles and grabs Harry's wrist, letting Harry rest against him as he tugged him out towards the curb to hail a cab. It'd be a fun night.

\------------

 

Harry smiles brightly as he stands at the altar of the church next to his fiancé. It's only been six months since his eighteenth birthday, but the two of them are so in love. His parents keep telling him that this isn't right and that he needs to wait, but he loves Zayn too much.

Zayn squeezes Harry's hand, fingers holding his tightly. Honestly he's never been this happy, kissing Harry as soon as he's told to. He absolutely loves kissing Harry.

The younger male giggles against his husband's lips and lets his hand travel up his back to his hair, pulling at the short scruff there. "Finally," Harry whispers quietly, "you can fuck me good and hard as Harry Malik."

Zayn keeps quiet, "you filthy boy we are getting married. Wouldn't want anyone to hear us."

"Who cares? You're my husband. I can say whatever I want now." Harry laughs before turning to face the small gathering of friends there.

Zayn rolls his eyes, but grins and takes Harry's hand walking down the aisle with him.

They have a few minutes to themselves before they have to entertain the reception. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm so glad you married me." Zayn kisses his jaw and neck, smiling against his flushed skin. "Still so pretty."

Harry smiles and kisses at his husband's lips. "You're too good to me. I can't wait for our honeymoon."

"It'll be fantastic, can't wait for it." He holds Harry close, kissing him a few more times.

\------------

Harry hums as he cracks the eggs and mixes it in the bowl of ingredients. It's his and Zayn's first Christmas together and he wants to do all of the traditions from his home and that includes his grandmother's snickerdoodle cookies.

Zayn comes down the stairs, smelling the air and grinning. "That smells delicious, babe. What are you making?"

"Grandma Styles' snickerdoodle cookies. These with a cup of peppermint cocoa or peppermint tea is just the perfect holiday treat." Harry says happily as he finishes the dough. "Just have to mix the cinnamon sugar and roll the dough in it and they'll be ready for the oven."

"Or we could eat it like that." Zayn chuckles, reaching around Harry to snatch a piece of uncooked dough.

"Zayn!" Harry laughs as he tries his best to glare at his husband. "If you eat raw cookie dough you could get salmonella." He rolls his eyes and pushes the bowl a bit farther from his husband before turning around to face him.

"And yeah it's been almost thirty years and I haven't." Zayn shrugs and eats what he managed to grab.

"Thirty? You're so old." The young male says with a giggle. He loves to tease Zayn about their eleven year age difference. Most of the time, he truly forgets about the age difference.

"Excuse me?" He mocks offense, nipping at Harry's earlobe, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

Harry hums deep in the back of his throat as his husband engulfs his smaller frame. "You heard me, old man. Or maybe you didn't. Do we need to get your hearing checked?"

"No matter how old I get, I can still fuck you." Zayn shrugs, lips against his shoulder.

"Prove it." Harry whispers to the man, a smirk playing over his lips as he challenges his lover.

Zayn just gets a pinch of flour tossing it at Harry's curls, smiling when he watches it dust his hair.

Harry squeaks in surprise as he pushes his husband away and tries his best to get the dust out of his hair. "You're going to get it now." He grabs an egg and cracks it into the older male's hair.

Zayn gapes and grabs a bit of the dough with fingers and slides it down the younger’s face.

Harry huffs and pushes up on his toes to press his lips to his husband's. "You're such a troublemaker."

"I love you." Zayn squeezes his arm, looking back towards the stairs. "Why don't you forget the cookies and let's head to the bedroom."

"I like that. I can always bake them tomorrow." Harry smiles and kisses his husband before pulling him towards the stairs.

\------------

Zayn's getting bored. It usually happens, he usually starts to grow bored and after almost eleven months of being with Harry he's bored with it, bored with him. Harry still knows how to please him in more than one way, but everything just feels so lackluster.

Harry comes home from a visit with his parents to find Zayn in his study. "Hey, gorgeous. Did you miss me? My parents say hello."

"Of course." It’s the automatic response while he's trying to look over their bills from Christmas.

"So I was thinking, how would you feel if we invited my parents to stay with us for a week or so?" Harry says softly. He knows that Zayn hasn't spent more than two hours with his mother and stepfather.

Lately Harry's just been irritating the hell out of him. "Sure. Why not."

Harry perks up. "Really? You're the best. I know you don't really like my parents, but this means so much to me."

Zayn tries not to groan. He's getting so annoyed, bored and agitated with everything Harry's saying. Just looking at Harry now is annoying and irritating and he wants him gone like the others. He's felt like this before, knows what it means.

The boy is oblivious to his husband's discomfort and disinterest. "What do you want for dinner? I can cook or we could order in."

It's a split second before Zayn's standing and he's realizes tonight's the night. "Let me, haven't cooked in a while. Need to brush up on my culinary skills."

Harry is even more delighted. "Is it Christmas again or my birthday? You're the greatest. I love you so much." He kisses his husband hard and runs his hand down the hardened chest. "After dinner, maybe we can turn in early and I'll ride you tonight. I know how much you love me riding you."

"Maybe." Zayn maneuvers around him and heads to the kitchen, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows.

The smile slips from Harry's face for a second before following after his husband. "Do you want any help? Maybe we could cook together."

"Nah, just go relax." He gets out everything he needs, reaching up into the back of the cabinet finding a small corked bottle.

"Okay... Call if you need help." Harry says softly as he heads out to the living room to put some football game on to pass the time with.

Zayn is careful to slowly stir most of the bottle into the spaghetti sauce.

After he's finished cooking he gets two plates together and sets them on the table, dipping his finger into the liquid and smearing a little across his lips, finally washing it out and putting it in the dishwasher to get rid of any evidence. "Harry!"

Harry quickly makes his way to the table, smiling when he sees the spaghetti dinner laid out for them. "Zayn, this is perfect. Thank you so much for cooking."

"Not a problem, dear. Tell me about your parents coming then." Zayn sits and waits, being careful not to lick his lips.

"Well, they don't know you that well yet and I'd like to remedy that." Harry twirls a large amount of pasta onto his fork and eats it, a small frown on his face. "Did you put any vinegar in this? It tastes a bit... Acidic?"

"A squeeze of lemon, thought it would add flavor." Zayn shrugs and watches Harry eat.

Harry shrugs. "It's different. Maybe a little less next time." He takes another full bite. "So, anyway, my parents want to really sit down and get to know you. Said they feel like you're the beast and I'm Belle."

He coughs suddenly into his hand and tries his best to clear his throat. "Must have a small citrus allergy." He tries to clear his throat again.

Zayn looks disinterestedly at his husband, but at the same time there's a small adrenaline rush watching it happen- watching someone slowly die.

Harry starts coughing a lot then, rubbing at his throat and reaching for his water. His hand is shaking tremendously and most the water ends up down the front of his jumper. He can barely breathe when he looks up to Zayn. He gasps for air, managing to get one word out, "help!"

Zayn stands then and heads over, pulling Harry into his arms and he kisses him, smiling against his lips.

Not understanding what was happening, Harry pushes against Zayn's arms. He's no match for Zayn on a good day though and he can't push his husband away and his body starts to spasm and his vision swims in and out.

Zayn pulls away, pushing Harry's hair behind his ear. "You'll be okay, just give in. No use fighting."

In his last moments, Harry stares at his husband in realisation. His whole body continues to shake as his face turns red from lack of oxygen.

There's no stopping the inevitable and soon enough, the nineteen year old is no more.

Zayn reaches for his drink, the antidote mixed in with his wine, drinking it to be safe. He raises his glass towards his dead husband, going around to set things up.

\------------

Zayn's pacing around his entryway waiting for the police to show up calmly reciting the lie in his head. It's all about being consistent.

There's a knock on the door to alert Zayn of the emergency crew's presence. "This is the police. We received a call about a medical emergency at this address."

Zayn throws the door open, tears immediately springing to his eyes. "Please! My husband! He isn't breathing!"

An officer nods and quickly follows the distressed man to the body and immediately sighs, knowing that it's too late. "Sir, I'm sorry to tell you this, but there's nothing we can do. He's already gone."

Zayn grabs at his uniform, "no! No you're lying! He's alright! Tell me he'll be alright!"

"Please calm down. Come on. Let's go sit down in the other room and talk while my partner calls for a medical team." The officer says, pitying the man who had just lost his lover.

Zayn sobs quietly and follows the officer to the living room collapsing onto the couch.

"Sir, I know it's hard, but I need to know what happened." The officer asks softly.

"I came home and found him like that! Dinner was all ready, but there he was on the floor!"

The officer tries to comfort him. "Sir, I need to know. Has he been moody or distant lately? Do you have any enemies? Anyone who would want to to hurt him?"

"He... Well he's been weird. A bit distant, but nothing serious!" Zayn looks at his hands.

"We're going to look into into it, but I think you should probably start getting a funeral together for the lad." The man says with a pat to Zayn's shoulder.

Zayn just sobs and hides his face. Hopefully they believed him.

\------------

Liam tightens the strings on the aprons as he clocks in at the café where he works. It wasn’t the ideal job, but he needed to pay the rent for his flat and it's all he was truly qualified to do right now. Sighing, he pastes the fake smile in place and steps into the shop area ready to face the customers.

Zayn's paying more attention to his phone than where he's going trying to plan a party that's happening in a few weeks. He wonders if he should still be grieving considering it's only been a week since Harry, but he could just say this is his way of getting over things.

He doesn't actually look up from texting until he's standing at the barista counter of some cafe, stopping when he sees a cute curly haired lad behind the counter who looked an awful lot like Harry. "Well, hello."

"Hello, sir. Can I get you anything to drink or maybe a warm pastry? I personally like our blueberry muffins warmed up with a nice warm cup of Earl Gray." Liam says with a bright smile. He flicks the small mop of curls from his line of vision.

"Well if you're recommending it then I'll definitely have to try it." It's in Zayn's nature to flirt, whether it’s on purpose or not.

Liam smiles even brighter- if that's possible. "I'll put that right in for you. No one ever takes my recommendations." He happily punches the order in and brings up the total. "That'll be four pounds and thirty three pence."

Zayn digs through his pocket and hands him a ten while he puts his phone away. "Keep the change."

"Oh! Thank you!" Liam pockets the change and sets about getting the order for the sharp looking man. "How do you take your tea, Mister...?"

"Call me Zayn," he doesn't like being addressed by his last name. "And I'll take it however you make yours."

Liam nods. "Sure thing, Zayn." He seeps the tea into the hot water and sets the muffin to warm. He grabs a cup and rights Zayn's name on it.

Once the water is sufficiently brown and flavoured, he adds three sugars and a dash of cream. He bites at his lip before making a rash decision and writing his number on the cup. He quickly bags the muffin and hands the purchases over. "Here you go, Zayn. Have a great day and come back soon."

Zayn pretends not to notice what's written on his cup when he takes it, smiling over at the boy and winking. "Have a good day, yeah?"

Liam blushes at the wink and looks down. "Yeah, you too, Zayn."

"Oh I will," Zayn turns around and leaves, putting the number into his phone as soon as he gets into his car.

\------------

Liam checks his curls once more as he steps out of his home. It's only a ten minute walk to the theatre where he's meeting Zayn for their date. It's weird that it's only been three days since they met at his work, but he's excited nonetheless.

A text buzzes on his phone from Zayn saying, "can't wait to see you (; xx"

Liam smiles as he checks his phone at a stop signal. He quickly texts back a, "samee! (: I'm on my way right nowww!"

It’s about ten minutes later and Zayn thinks he sees Liam, his hands in his pockets and waiting until he's sure. "Hey!"

"Hey, you." Liam says sheepishly with a smile. "Thanks for inviting me out. Was surprised when you texted me actually."

"Really?" Zayn chuckles. He thought it would have been obvious honestly, he wasn't exactly subtle.

"I mean, you're so much older than me. What could you possibly be interested in?" Liam says with a self deprecating chuckle.

"You're cute." It's true Liam has a lot going on for him. "And sweet. Surprised you're not taken really."

Liam clears his throat awkwardly. "So what movie are we seeing? A comedy? An adventure?"

"I thought we'd see something else." Zayn holds a ticket out for the new movie Buckets of Blood.

Liam pales in horror at the title. "Oh, horror... Yay." He takes the ticket and and gives a sheepish smile. He hates horror movies.

"Thought you'd like it!" Zayn leads Liam inside, getting him snacks from the concession stand before heading to the theater.

Liam follows after already trying to think of excuses to get out of this movie. As great as Zayn seems, Liam knows he won't be sleeping well if he stays for this film. "I, uh, I didn't take you for a horror movie kind of guy."

"Love them, those and murder mystery." Zayn gets seats in the back, letting Liam sit before he did himself.

Liam swallows the giant lump in his throat. "Like comedy and more animated stuff. My favourite movie is Toy Story." He says with a shrug trying to hide his timidness at seeing this movie.

Zayn slyly puts his arm around Liam's shoulders, smirking. "If it gets too scary I'll distract you."

"You'll probably be distracting me five minutes in then." Liam says with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't worry about it." Zayn squeezes his shoulder, looking up as the credits start to roll.

Liam takes a deep breath and starts bouncing his leg lightly as he watches the family on screen start to move into a perfectly normal house. Slowly things start to happen, things start to move and things get creepier until it's nothing but jump scares. He jumps and squirms at everything moving on the screen. "It's just a movie, Liam. It's not real."

"Need me to distract you?" Zayn looks down at the boy in his arms.

The boy nods. "Yeah. I mean, unless you want to watch the movie. I'd understand."

"Nah, I'd rather do this." Zayn leans in and tilts his chin up, connecting their lips together.

Liam squeaks in surprise before his eyes flutter shut. He's pressing back against Zayn's mouth and trying his best to block out the screams of horror in the background.

Zayn pulls away, smiling down at the boy. "I can distract you a little more."

"How so?" Liam says breathlessly as he licks at his lips unconsciously.

Zayn slides his hand up Liam's leg, fingers tracing around his dick, kissing around his jaw.

Liam gasps at the unexpected contact with his crotch. "Oh! On the first date? I, uh, okay. I usually don't... Oh, fuck!"

"I can stop if you want," Zayn shrugs, kissing down the length of his neck, biting into his skin.

"No, no, no! It's fine. Definitely more than fine." Liam says, completely distracted from the movie now.

Zayn chuckles and starts to unbuckle, unbutton, and unzip Liam's pants, sliding his hand into the opening.

"Fuck," Liam says breathily as the older man's hand cups his cock and starts to pleasure him.

"So pretty, look at you." Zayn calls all of them pretty because they are. They're always pretty and soft and innocent looking.

Liam moans before covering his mouth. He needs to be quiet so they aren't found out. "Call me that again. Tell me how pretty I am for you."

"You like that?" Zayn adjusts his posture, hovering over Liam slightly. "So fucking pretty and soft."

Liam preens under the attention and compliments. He nods as his answer and whines when Zayn touches him. "Please, Zayn, more."

Zayn gets his fingers around him and starts to wank him off, thumb pressing against his head.

He moans uncaring about the people around him anymore as Zayn grips him tightly. Liam can't help but thrust up into his hand. He grabs at the armrests tightly not wanting to grab at Zayn's hair.

"Sh, don't want anyone to hear you, pretty." Zayn brushes a curl behind Liam's hair while the other hand continues to jack him off.

It's a few more minutes before Liam is coming, moaning loud over the dialogue of the movie. He leans forward and presses his lips against Zayn's as his body tremors with aftershocks from his release.

Zayn kisses his lax mouth. "So much for nobody hearing. Looks like no one is here."

Liam at least has the decency to blush deeply, not that Zayn could see it in the dark theatre. "Sorry. I should have warned you. I'm a bit loud."

"I like it." Zayn kisses his head, looking up to see people leaving and glaring at them.

The boy clears his throat and does his best to get himself put back together and seem presentable. "Want to grab some ice cream or other kind of treat? I need something sweet after that."

"Definitely." Zayn wipes his hand on the seat next to him, leading Liam away. Hopefully the rest of the date would go just as well.

\------------

Liam smiles brightly as he links arms with his father and the giant double doors open wide. His breath is taken away when he sees Zayn standing there at the altar waiting for him.

It's been seven months since they met, but it felt right. They were going to get married sooner, but Liam only turned eighteen two days ago and they had to wait until then.

Zayn smiles softly, only a few people on his side had shown up. Zayn's gotten married multiple times and it had lost its validity for them. Hopefully things would work out this time.

Liam thanks his dad once they made it to the altar and quickly joins Zayn's side. He reaches out and tangles their fingers together, squeezing lightly. He's ready to be Mister Liam James Malik.

Zayn smiles softly at their joined hands then up at Liam, squeezing his fingers and listening to the minister talk.

"Zayn, have you prepared your vows?" The minister asks with a genuinely happy smile.

Zayn nods his head turning towards Liam. "Liam, I've liked you since I laid eyes on you. Slowly it became love and I don't think I could really tell you how much I love you in just a speech; just know I'm ready for forever."

Liam smiles brightly. "My loving, Zayn. How we met was one of my more daring and risky gestures. You know better than anyone how timid and shy I am, but you've changed that. I'm ready to face the world with you and love you till my dying day."

Zayn is fidgeting but as soon as he's told that he can he kisses Liam, his face is between Zayn’s hands.

Liam reciprocates, only pulling away when he needs air. He's blushing, never really one for public displays of affection, and rests his forehead against Zayn's. "I love you."

"Forever," Zayn whispers.

\------------

"Liam," Zayn groans pulling his fingers out of his husband after having prepped him.

The curly haired brunette is grasping tightly at the sheets below him. He can barely form a coherent thought having already come twice from Zayn's fingers alone. "I'm ready. Please, Zayn."

Zayn slowly pushes into Liam, moaning as he bottoms out.

Liam's hands find their way to Zayn's back and the blunt nails of his fingers dig into the olive coloured skin of his husband. "Move. Please, Zayn, please." His voice is wrecked, barely a whisper as he tries to get control over himself. He feels like he's been splayed open and every raw nerve ending is open to the touch of the sky.

Zayn starts to move in slow, even thrusts to get Liam used to the feeling of it.

Liam can't help that he moves his hips instinctively and the way his back arches to get Zayn pressing right there. He clenches tightly around his husband, wanting to pleasure him as much as he's been pleasured. His hard cock is laying against his stomach leaking and causing it all to pool in the dip below his belly button. His chest is already streaked with cum from his first two orgasms and he doesn't know how long he can hold out on a third.

"So, so pretty." Zayn emphasizes every word, moving his hips to try and hit his prostate.

The younger male cries out as his orgasm crashes over him and fills him with immense pleasure. Barely anything dribbles out of his spent cock and tears slip down his face as Zayn continues to fuck him through the haze of his third orgasm.

Zayn isn't far behind, finishing inside of Liam. "God, you're so pretty."

Liam blushes and leans up to kiss his lover. "Did I ever tell you that I love when you call me that?"

"You might have mentioned it." Zayn chuckles, rolling off the bed to find a flannel.

The younger male sits up gingerly and stretches, wincing slightly as he moves his lower half. "I never thought I'd be in Scotland and spend most of my visit on a bed being fucked by my gorgeous husband."

Zayn comes back and wipes Liam clean, being very gentle as he does so. "I think it's been well spent."

"Wouldn't change a single minute." Liam says with a small smile. He grabs the pack of cigarettes on the nightstand and shakes them teasingly. "Want to step out for a smoke?"

"I've corrupted you." Zayn laughs but gets up to follow anyway.

Liam slips into his boxers before stepping onto their balcony. He pulls out two cigarettes, handing one to his husband. "Scotland is so beautiful. Better than the industrial London I'm used to."

"Maybe we'll move out here then." Zayn kisses Liam's shoulder looking out at the scenery.

"My parents would kill me if I just up and left England without telling them." Liam says leaning back into Zayn's arms and relishing in the contact and safety. "Did you grab the lighter?"

"That's all you want me for." Zayn holds the lighter up and lights both their cigarettes.

“You figured me out.” Liam says sarcastically as he blows the smoke out over the city of Edinburgh.

"Love you." Zayn ducks down to kiss him, smiling against his lips.

\------------

Liam smooths down the front of his white button up before putting his suit jacket on. He clips the silver cuff links into place and smiles at his reflection in the car door. "Zayn, this place is so fancy. Are you sure we can afford this?"

"Don't worry about it." Truthfully, Zayn is already growing bored and he's hoping tonight will rekindle something.

"I can't believe we've already been married a month. God, it seems like only yesterday." Liam says happily as they're greeted and taken to a table.

"Only a month," it's felt like years truthfully. Zayn hopes tonight goes better.

Liam sips at the wine that had been poured for them. "So what's the occasion for this fancy dinner then?"

"Just thought it'd be nice." Zayn shrugs, which isn't exactly a lie.

"It is. It's extremely nice actually. I love that you planned this for us. I was beginning to think that we were already hitting problems." Liam says happily as he leans across the table to kiss him softly.

"Never." Zayn isn't feeling anything from the kiss, it just feels like any other kiss at this point.

Liam sits back in his chair and smiles softly. He feels like something has shifted between them and it makes him uneasy. "So... How did work go today?"

"Fine, nothing wrong." Zayn shrugs swirling his wine around and paying more attention to it.

"Oh..." Liam says quietly. He doesn't understand what is wrong with Zayn tonight. Everything just seems forced and off. "Are... Are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Zayn chuckles, hopes it comes off lighthearted.

The younger male could feel the tight clench around his heart loosen slightly and his smile grew a small bit in confidence. He reached for his wine and downed the glass quickly.

As soon as he set the empty glass down, it was immediately refilled with more wine. "Where did you even find this place? This is way far from where we usually hang out."

"Did a little digging around. I wanted to make this night special." Which isn't a lie, Zayn figures he owes Liam that.

"You really do know how to spoil me. I'm so glad that we met. I love you so much." Liam reaches across the table to lay his hand over his husband's own.

"I love you." Zayn squeezes Liam's fingers, kissing each of his knuckles.

\------------

Zayn is in the bathroom humming to himself with the radio on playing the billboard hot 100, getting things out from underneath the bathroom sink.

"Zayn? Are you done, babe? I need to get in the shower before leaving for work." Liam says as he gets up from the bed stretching.

"Almost," Zayn calls. Once everything is out on the counter he pours an unlabeled bottle onto a rag and heads into the bedroom.

Liam smiles softly and turns his back to the man. "I don't understand why we can't just lay in bed all day and curl up together. That sounds wonderful after last night."

Zayn comes up and quickly wraps his arm around Liam's neck, using the other to bring the soaked cloth up and against Liam's nose and mouth.

The younger male choked at the smell that invaded his senses. He squirms in his husband's arms, elbowing him hard in the stomach.

Zayn grunts, but keeps a firm hold on him. "It'll be easier if you don't struggle."

Liam throws his head back and manages to catch Zayn hard enough to break free. He falls to the ground and coughs hard, racking his entire body. "What the hell? Zayn, what the hell was that?"

"Now I'm pissed," Zayn says darkly. He stalks over to Liam. "You've just made this worse."

Liam's vision swims as he stares up at his husband. "Please... Why are you doing this?"

"You don't get to ask questions." Zayn gets on top of him, forcing the rag back over his face.

His arms are heavy and he can barely move them as his mind becomes confused. He tries his best to get his husband off of him, but soon enough his world goes black.

Zayn heaves Liam up and tosses him on the bed, all the while reciting his story out loud. He runs his hands through his hair heading down into the kitchen, turning the dials all the way up on the oven and lights a cigarette. After he's made sure things were cleared twice, he tosses the bud near the stove and leaves.

He doesn't look back.

\------------

"This is Fire Responder 317 requesting back up immediately. There's a house fire that's burning out of control." The firefighter calls over the radio. They already have one confirmed dead, but they need to contain the flames so the other houses nearby wouldn't catch a flame.

Zayn parks behind a fire truck, dropping the groceries in his arms and running up. "What's going on? Oh my god! What's happening?"

The firefighter stops him from running any closer. "Sir, I need you to stay back. Do you know who lived here?"

"I did! This me and my husband's house!" Zayn yells. "Please tell me he made it out."

"Did anyone else live here? We have one body, but it's too burnt to identify. There's no way of telling whose body it is." The firefighter says with a frown.

"No, just my husband! He was home when I went to pick up groceries." Zayn sobs, looking towards the blazing house.

The firefighter sighs. This is the hardest part of his job. "I'm sorry, sir. You're husband didn't make it. It appears that he was making tea when he fell asleep in the other room and the whole house caught fire."

"No!" Zayn shakes his head. "No, no, no! You're lying he's okay!"

"I'm so sorry for your loss." The firefighter says softly before a section of the roof collapses in front of their eyes.

Zayn drops to his knees and hides his face in his hands. That was easier than he thought.

\------------

Zayn can't really cook. It's one reason he needs a loving husband in his life. With Liam gone now, he needed something quick and easy for dinner. That's how he finds himself waiting on his couch for a pizza he ordered over an hour ago.

It's another five minutes before someone is knocking on the front door.

"Finally!" Zayn scrambles to the front door, wallet in hand, and throws the wooden panel open. "Jesus, so much for quick and easy..." His words die out as he glimpses the delivery boy on his porch.

Niall flushes, looking up from where his baseball cap had been blocking half of his face. "I'm really sorry about that. There was a lot of traffic and I couldn't do much, but if it's any consolation the pizzas are still warm and you don't have to give me a tip."

Zayn can feel his heart pick up speed a little at the accent tumbling from the boy's lips. "No, no, no! It's fine. Happens to the best of us, am I right?"

Niall smiles softly, his lip lightly catching on his braces. "Well at least you're understanding! Some customers are real dicks."

"I get it. I used to be young and have a shitty delivery job too." Zayn says with a laugh. He leans against his doorframe, smirking out at the young boy. "So, uh, do I get my pizza or...?"

"Right! Sorry." Niall blushes again and gets the box out of the bag, holding it out for Zayn to take.

Zayn takes the boxes and sets them on the table by the door and takes the receipt to sign. He makes idle chit chat as he fills in the tip slot with fifty pounds and his number. "Alright. I think that's everything."

Niall looks at the receipt and his eyes bulge out of his head a little bit. "Wow, um... A fifty pound tip?"

Zayn shrugs. "You guys are great. I'll probably be ordering from you all a lot more." He really doesn't know why he left such a big tip, but he hopes that soon enough he'll be getting a text from this cutie.

Niall nods smiling. "Thanks again! I could really use this actually, you're really nice."

"I try. I guess I'll see you around." The older male says a bit hopeful.

"Yeah... Definitely." Niall flushes but he figures it would at least give him some hope, let him know that Niall is definitely interested.

With a wink and a smirk, Zayn is shutting his door and looking at his dinner. He's found the one.

Again.

\------------

Niall is sitting at a small booth near the back waiting for Zayn. He had been so nervous messaging Zayn, but Zayn seemed alright with it and even agreed to meet him here and have a coffee. He shakes his knee, fidgeting in his seat while he waited.

Zayn makes it, finally, and shakes the lingering bit of October chill from his coat as he hangs it gently on the coat rack. He spots Niall immediately and smiles brightly as he slides in across from him at their table.

Niall flushes and waves. "Hi, I didn't know what kind of coffee you liked so I just got you a tea; unless you don't like tea then you can just switch with me I got a hot chocolate."

Zayn chuckles and grabs the tea in front of him. "No, no, no. Tea is perfect. Thanks, Niall." He sips the warm drink happily and smiles. "Thanks for texting me by the way. I was wondering if I was being too forward."

"Not at all! I just didn't know how to acknowledge it and I didn't want to make a fool of myself." He had also been extremely surprised.

"You could never do that!" Zayn says sincerely. "Tell me about yourself. How old are you? What do you like to do? Anything!"

"I'm eighteen. I play guitar, golf, love funny movies- I don't know. There isn't much to me honestly." Niall shrugs.

Zayn chuckles. "Come on. There's got to be some good story or something quirky about you."

"I mean I'm left handed, I have a lot of weird kinks, and I talk when I'm nervous." Niall fidgets.

"I'm starting to figure that out." Zayn says teasingly as he smiles at the boy. "Well, I'm Zayn. I'm thirty one years old and very much still young. I enjoy my job and such as well as a good tumble through the sheets. I'm right handed, love wrecking my bed partner till they've been truly satisfied, and love blonds."

Niall flushes bright red, trying to smile boldly. "Well isn't that a coincidence? I like a good tumble through the sheets and love being wrecked."

Zayn smiles predatorily. "Really now? Niall, I think is the start of a beautiful relationship." He laughs and drinks his tea calmly, eyes taking over the boy's skinny frame.

Niall drinks his hot chocolate, looking out the window trying to will his inflamed cheeks away.

"So tell me, Niall. You said you have some weird kinks. What exactly are they?" Zayn says cheekily.

Niall looks down at his knuckles. "A lot, things that would probably freak you out."

"Try me, love." Zayn says in a whisper.

"I like being praised," Niall sits up a little when he's feeling a little more confident. "I love being slightly dominated, but not in a bdsm sort of way. I love being choked when I'm being fucked."

The last one has Zayn choking on his tea. "Choked? Now there's one I've not tried. Sounds... Interesting." Honestly, it sends a shiver through Zayn. It's the ultimate form of control. It's the power of life and death.

"Not like about to die kind of choke, but enough pressure on my neck." Niall shrugs, blushing despite himself.

"Still, that takes a lot of trust in a person." Zayn says as he licks at his lips. He can't deny that Niall is attractive and this new information just makes Zayn want him more.

"I suppose." Truthfully Niall's never thought of it as dangerous just thought about how it would feel.

Zayn's phone vibrates in his pocket and he knows it's work calling him away. "It's been... Enlightening, Niall. I wish I could stay, but I have work. We should definitely do this again though."

"Yeah, of course." Niall smiles softly and stands, unsure of how to properly end a date.

"Maybe next time will be somewhere more private." Zayn says quietly as he leans in and kisses the boy's cheek.

Niall nods maybe a little too quickly. "Yeah, I like the sound of that."

Zayn smiles and leans in once more, hesitating before pressing their lips together softly. "Till next time, love."

Niall grins and he's never been this excited about something. "Yeah, next time."

\-----------

Niall sits on Zayn's sofa, looking around at the furniture and other things decorating his home. "Lovely place. Can't wait to get my own apartment."

"Oh really? Do you live with friends then?" Zayn says as he brings out two beers from from the kitchen and sits next to the boy.

"My parents actually. Part time pizza employee doesn't exactly pay the bills." It's the only job he could really get anyway.

Zayn nods. "I lived with my parents till I was twenty six. That's when I got my first office job and finally made enough to move out."

"Hopefully I'll be able to soon. I love 'em, but it's very hard trying to have sex when your parents are right upstairs."

"Jesus. I never attempted that. I always went to their place. The walk of shame into my home was bad enough." Zayn says with a chuckle and a sip of beer.

"I've never had sex with someone who had their own place." Niall's always been with guys his age maybe a year older.

Zayn smiles. "What's the oldest male you've slept with? Just wondering."

"My brother's boss," Niall flushes thinking about Nick, "he's twenty four. I was really drunk though."

"Twenty four? Well, we should make that number higher, don't you think?" Zayn says cheekily.

Niall flushes red. "Is that why you invited me over? You want to get into my pants?"

Zayn frowns. "Not entirely. I really like you, but in the coffee shop I thought that's what you wanted."

"It is. I was just teasing," Niall's blush intensifies and he looks down at his lap.

"Just making sure. I never want to pressure you into anything." Zayn says to ensure that Niall knows that.

"Thank you," Niall smiles before he's spreading his legs throwing one over the back of his couch. "Come on then."

Zayn doesn't hesitate before moving so he's hovering over the boy and pressing their lips together firmly. "Been waiting for this since our meet up."

Niall's hand cradles the back of Zayn's neck, bringing their lips together again. "I have too."

"Want you naked now. Going to wreck you, babe." Zayn says in between nips at the boy's jawline.

Niall sits up a bit yanking and kicking off his jeans before getting his shirt off until he's almost completely naked. "At least I don't have to worry about parents or an older brother."

Zayn can't help but stare at the pale skin in front of him. He reaches up and run his fingers lightly down the smooth expanse. "God, look at you. All mine to mark."

"I mark easily too." Niall gets his legs around Zayn's waist and his arms around Zayn's neck.

The older male growls possessively and puts the boy on his back. "I want to make sure you know what you're getting into. No one else is going to be marking you while I'm around."

Niall nods swiftly. "I wouldn't dream of it. Only want you to touch me."

Zayn smiles and pins Niall's hands above his head. "Tell me, do you like a little pain with your pleasure?"

"I like being choked, Zayn." There's a duh implied in Niall's voice, but he grins anyway.

"Hmmmm... That's right." He leans in and bites just on the slight side of painful at the younger male's collarbone. "You're going to keep your arms up here. Don't you dare put them down."

Niall nods already feeling himself getting hard. "Alright, anything for you."

Zayn lets go and shimmies down the boy's body and nips and bites at the skin as he goes. Making it to the waistband of the blond's boxers, the dark haired male looks up between his lashes. "What do you want, beautiful?" He attaches his mouth to the boy's hipbone and bites a bruise there.

"I want you to fuck me." He says it like it’s obvious, rutting up against Zayn's stomach.

Zayn moves to mouth at the bulge that's filling out in the black fabric. "Not good enough. You're going to beg for me."

"Please?" Niall groans. "Please fuck me, please put your dick in me. Fuck, please?"

Zayn smiles. "Not yet, beautiful. Patience is a virtue." He pulls the cloth down and nuzzles at the boy's skin, taking in the scent of Niall. He licks tentatively at the young male's cock, suckling at the head. "I'm going to wreck you. I'm going to make sure you never want anyone else."

"Fuck," Niall whines, his voice high pitched and dragging the word out.

Feeling confident in his actions, Zayn wraps a hand around the male and strokes him softly. He kisses at the sensitive skin around the base of Niall's cock before kissing and nipping at his perineum. His fingers ghost over the entrance of the boy. "You're so tight. I wonder how many fingers you could take without lube."

"Try," Niall says. He tries getting closer to Zayn, wanting Zayn to just suck him off or finger him he doesn't care.

Zayn looks up at the boy as his index finger circles Niall's entrance, dry and tight. "You're going to look so good stretched around my cock." He pushes his finger past the ring of muscles and moans as the tight heat surrounds his finger.

Niall moans himself, it's not like it’s been awhile since a finger or two has been up there.

"You okay?" Zayn asks as he pushes and pulls his finger against the muscle. He lets his middle finger start to push against the rim of Niall's opening before the boy can answer.

God Niall thinks, hands digging into the sofa beneath him. "Need more."

Zayn nods and pushes a second finger in beside his first. It's hot and tight and the feel around his fingers is a bit uncomfortable, but Niall wants it dry. "Look at you all spread out for me."

Niall whimpers now, his arms still above his head and all he wants to do is mark Zayn but he knows he's not allowed to.

"Want me to fuck you dry? My cock inside you, opening you up and making you feel so good." Zayn whispers into the boy's skin.

"Yes, please. I don't want to walk properly." He kisses him, fucking himself down on Zayn's fingers.

Zayn pulls back from the kiss and removes his fingers. He smiles devilishly and leans down again, licking at the blond's cock. "Going to make you cum so much tonight."

"Please fuck me now, please?" He's growing increasingly desperate, horny.

The older man just chuckles before taking the boy in his mouth and humming happily around the length. His head bobs up and down as he hollows his cheeks around Niall.

Niall keens, his toes curling and he just wants Zayn in him. "Zee, please just fuck me."

Zayn lets his eyes slip shut and once again pushes his two finger past the ring of muscle. He starts to scissor the boy open as he blows him, wanting to taste the boy as long as possible.

Niall can't hold it off any longer, he comes with a small desperate cry. "Zayyyyn."

Pulling off once he's swallowed all that he could, Zayn smiles and leans up to kiss the blond. He forces his tongue into the boy's mouth and makes him taste himself. "You taste amazing."

Niall makes a noise in the back of his throat. "Fuck, Zayn. I'm sensitive don't know if I can do much else."

"You can, and you will." Zayn whispers to the boy before roughly pulling his fingers free and shimmying down his body once more. His fingers knead at the soft skin of his ass before spreading him wide and burying his face between them.

"Zayn!" Niall shouts, feeling Zayn's stubble scratch against his skin, he's so sensitive and it feels so nice.

Zayn laps at the boy's hole, covering it in spit. He moans against the soft warm flesh below his mouth before letting his tongue push past the muscles and massage his inner walls. He snakes a hand around to the front of his partner and once more begins to stroke him.

It's already too much and Niall knows he isn't going to last much longer, can feel a burning bubble below his skin like champagne.

Pulling back only for a second, Zayn looks over the boy and takes in the sight of him. He's flushed all over, red marks and bruises from Zayn's mouth blossoming all over his skin. "So beautiful. You look so good like this. Want you always like this."

"Want everyone to know." Niall croaks, and he tries to get closer. Hopes that Zayn will keep going, even if it's starting to hurt.

As much as it pains Zayn, he completely pulls away from the boy. He gets up and looks down at him. "Flip over. I want you on your knees and elbows. I want you face down and ass up, now."

Niall whimpers as he turns, pushing his face into the armrest his arms folded in front of him. He pushes his ass in the air waiting.

Zayn licks his lips at the sight and runs a hand down the blond's spine. "Such a good boy for me." He rests his hand on the firm arse that's being presented to him and softly rubs small circles over them. "Are you a good boy for me?"

"Yes, such a good boy." Niall's voice is muffled but he wiggles his bum, hopes that Zayn will do something.

"You're right. You're such a good boy for me." He leans down and kisses up the boy's spine till he's pressed against his bum. "Tell me, beautiful, how many men have you slept with before me?"

"More than you want to know." Niall shivers, the number is kind of high. At least more than the average person.

Zayn frowns and grabs forcefully at the boy's hair to yank his head up. "Answer me. How many men?"

"Are we talking anal or does oral count?" Niall whimpers at the harsh grip on his hair.

"All of it," Zayn growls with another tug to the boy's blond locks.

Niall breathes out, "eighteen. But if we're counting everything then twenty two."

Zayn frowns and drops the boy's head back down to the armrest. "Twenty two... Seems like a good number to me. You're going to count aloud. If you stop, we'll start all over." With that said, he brings his hand down harshly onto Niall's ass.

Niall shouts in surprise, but quickly catches on. "One! That's one!"

"Good boy. Don't lose count now." Zayn says softly before bringing his hand down again.

"Two!" Niall can already feel his skin throbbing, feel it every time Zayn brings his hand down until he realises he's lost count. "Um, five?"

Zayn tuts in mock disappointment. "Stay focused, beautiful. That was number seven. We have to start all over now, don't we?"

Niall huffs, he had been doing so well. "Do we have to do it twenty two times?"

Zayn pets at the bright red flesh of the younger male. "Do you want more than that?" His fingers catch the boy's rim, pulling at it teasingly.

"N-no!" Niall closes his eyes and hangs his head waiting for Zayn to continue.

Zayn smiles and leans in once more to kiss and nip at Niall's shoulder blade. "Then don't lose count again." He spanks the boy as hard as he could, emphasising his point.

"One!" It goes on like that and Niall can barely feel his ass. "Eighteen!"

"Almost there, beautiful." The older male reaches around to grab the boy's cock and stroke him to another orgasm as he delivers the final four blows to the boy's ass.

Niall whines and feels himself coming on Zayn's hand. "Fuck! Zayn!"

Zayn groans, his own cock hard and heavy between his legs. He wipes his cum covered hand through Niall's hair before grabbing his boy's hips and spreading him. Without another word, he pushes into the boy's tight, hot hole.

"Fuck," it’s a small breathy moan but he's never felt this good, this perfect. Zayn is the best he's ever been with.

Zayn doesn't give him time to adjust or catch his breath before he's pulling out and slamming back into him. The sound of his balls hitting Niall's arse with every push is the soundtrack of Zayn's world right now and he loves it. He wants Niall to come again, untouched. He wants him to not be able to move for a long time. He wants him so bad.

"Zayn, harder," Niall wants it rough. He wants to feel everything tomorrow and he wants to be sore.

Compiling to the request, Zayn pushes the boy's face farther into the armrest and speeds up his thrusts and makes them a sharper with the slap. "So beautiful and it's all mine. You're mine."

"I'm yours, won't let anyone else touch me." Niall promises pushing back against Zayn.

"Want you to cum again. Can you do that, beautiful?" Zayn asks as he pushes deep into the boy, angling his hips to find the bundle of nerves inside him.

Niall can only nod at this point, focusing on nothing but the feeling of getting fucked.

Zayn doesn't slow down, fucking into the pliant body beneath him hard and fast once he knows that he's found that bundle of nerves. He leans down, fucking into the boy thoroughly and kissing along his shoulder blades and whatever skin he can reach.

Niall finally comes and he feels like he's floating away, like he's on a cloud and he can't come back down.

Zayn groans loudly as Niall tightens around him and he comes inside the blond. He fucks them both through their orgasm until he feels weak. He pulls out and watches as his cum drips down the boy's thighs. "So beautiful. My beautiful boy."

Niall lies his head against the couch. He feels like he's falling, flying. There are no thoughts going through his head and he's not sure what to do or what to feel other than boneless, everything flowing through him slowly like liquid caramel.

The older male frowns when he realises that Niall is not moving. Did the boy pass out? That could be a little scary going forward. "Niall, if you can hear me, nod."

Niall nods sluggishly, but honestly it doesn't even feel like his head is attached to his body.

Zayn takes a deep breath as he recognises what's happening. Subspace.

One of his former husbands, long before Harry, had constantly slipped into this special place and Zayn hated caring for him as he came out. Being thrusted back into that role should have angered the man, but instead, he smiled and moved Niall till he was laying comfortably against his chest and petting at the golden hair. "It's okay, beautiful. Take your time."

Niall doesn't move against him, just stares blankly ahead as Zayn caresses him.

\------------

Niall squeezes Zayn's hand, looking around the park as they head down a long, winding pathway.

Zayn smiles and swings their hands lightly between them. "It's such a beautiful day. Don't you think, beautiful?"

"Not as beautiful as you," Niall teases, but it really is a beautiful day and things are so sunny.

The older male smiles and kisses his boyfriend. "Come on. I think the swings are open."

"The swings?" Niall laughs and heads over getting into the first swing he reaches.

Zayn chuckles and pulls the swing back begins pushing Niall along. He begins singing softly not long after. "Am I awake, am I asleep, or somewhere in between? I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me."

Niall hums the melody when he's picked it up, pumping his legs and feeling a bit like a child.

"I'm just the underdog who finally got the boy and I am not ashamed to tell it to the world." Zayn sings with a giant smile on his face.

Niall closes his eyes and listens to only Zayn sing as he's being pushed.

"Truly, madly, deeply, I am foolishly, completely falling, and somehow you caved all my walls in. So baby, say you'll always keep me truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you." Zayn sings as he slows the swing down before tilting Niall's head back and pressing their lips together.

Niall melts into the kiss, smiling. His eyes shine looking up at Zayn.

Zayn smiles lightly. "I love you. I know it's only been a short amount of time, but I think I've found my forever."

Niall flushes, staring up at Zayn hovering over him. "What are you trying to say?"

"Niall James, will you please marry me?" Zayn asks quietly, voice barely a whisper as his lips brush over the younger male's below his face.

"Are you being serious? Is this a serious question?" Niall sits up carefully to avoid head butting Zayn, looking down at his hands only to see that he's not on one knee or holding a ring box. His voice is small, "you're not joking, right?"

"I'm not joking, Niall. Please, beautiful. Marry me and come live with me. Please. I love you so much." Zayn gets down on his knees and grabs the boy's hand. "I don't have a ring yet, but I need you with me forever, beautiful."

Niall regards him but all he can hear and see is sincerity and he nods. "Yeah, okay."

Zayn is quick to his feet, pulling the boy close and kissing him deeply. "Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you." He presses soft kisses to the boy's jawline and all over the soft pale skin.

Niall laughs and smiles. "Why don't you take me to yours so we can celebrate properly before I have to break the news to my parents that I'm engaged?"

"Of course. Why don't you invite them to dinner tomorrow and we can break the news to them together. Like a proper couple," the words are out of Zayn's mouth before he can stop them and his mind goes into panic. He's never met any of his husbands' parents except for a 'hello' at the wedding ceremony.

"Only if you're sure." Niall kisses Zayn, smiling against his lips. "How did I get so lucky?"

Zayn smiles as well, holding him close and never wanting him to let go. "Come on. It'll be at least four hours till your up again. I'm going to put you under and love you so good."

"Four hours? Don't think that's long enough." Niall teases, sliding off the swing.

"It was just an estimate. I plan on making you come at least four times, but the goal is seven." Zayn jokes back, nipping at the rosy pink lips that he's come to love so much.

"Let's go home and get started then." Niall grins pulling him along.

\------------

Niall nervously heads up his porch steps, looking over his shoulder back at Zayn. "Are you ready? You're not nervous, right? Everything will be okay. They're not difficult they already know we're engaged so there's absolutely nothing to worry about, nothing to be nervous about."

Zayn lets out a deep breath. "I'm a bit nervous. I mean, I've never met them, didn't ask if I could propose, and suddenly I'm their son in law."

"It'll be alright," Niall takes a deep breath before opening the door. "Mom! Dad!"

Maura looks out from where she's cooking in the kitchen and smiles brightly. "Niall! Sweetheart! It's weird having you here everyday and then you suddenly disappearing. I miss you, darling."

"Yeah. Sorry about that, mum." Niall hugs Maura and kisses the crown of her head.

She just hugs him and tightens her aprons strings. "Robert! Get down here! Your son is finally here!"

Zayn watches as the woman gives him a smile, but hurries back to the kitchen. "She hates me," he whispers to Niall.

"She's just making food." Niall reassures him.

Bobby walks downstairs and stops short when he sees the man behind Niall. "Hello."

Zayn swallows the lump in his throat and steps forward, hand outstretched. "Hello, sir. It's wonderful to finally meet you."

Bobby shakes his hand, still staring at the man before going to the kitchen to join his wife.

Zayn watches the exchange. "They hate me. They honestly hate me."

Niall turns around and kisses Zayn as passionately as he can. "It'll be okay. Alright?"

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Maura is putting the finishing touches on dinner. "You need to behave. Niall likes him so he can't be all bad."

"He looks older, much older." Bobby isn't comfortable with it or with the idea that Niall is with someone possibly twice his age.

"I know. Trust me, I hate it just as much. But if Niall knows how much we don't approve, he'll hate us." Maura says as she hands him four plates. "Now set the table."

Bobby takes the plates and heads to the table, distributing them out and setting them in front of four chairs.

Zayn wanders into the kitchen and smiles softly at Niall's mother. "Is there anything I can help with Missus Horan?"

"It's Maura, doll. And even if we were being formal it would be Miss Gallagher." Maura says in a soft tone. "Niall! Come get drinks for everyone."

Niall comes looking awkwardly between Maura and Zayn before grabbing the bottle of wine out of their cabinet.

Maura leaves them without another word to take the food to the table.

"Why didn't you tell me your parents were divorced? I just called your mum Missus Horan." Zayn asks in a whisper. "God, she probably fucking hates me."

"It's okay. I should have told you, but that's my fault not yours." Niall sighs and heads into the dining room.

Zayn groans and head after his fiancé, seeing all the eyes turned towards him and he's a bit creeped out. "Sorry. Was, uh, washing my hands."

Niall's sitting next to his mum, the seat empty on his other side. He smiles and waves him over. "You're alright, sweetheart."

Maura watches as the man sits down and she fills each plate. "Niall, would you say grace? Teach your fiancé how dinners go."

Niall nods and holds his hands out for Zayn and his mum to grab onto. "Bless us Oh Lord, and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ, Our Lord. Amen.”

Zayn shifts once the prayer is over and smiles at his fiancé. "So, Mister Horan, what do you do for a living?"

"I work at Tesco," Bobby says before looking up at Zayn, "how old are you?"

"Uh, thirty one, sir." Zayn knew this whole meeting parents thing was a bad idea. "I turn thirty two in January."

It's instinctual and Bobby can't really help but drop his knife, eyes wide. "Excuse me?"

Maura looks between the couple. "This is a joke, right? Niall, you can't seriously be considering marrying him. He's thirteen years older than you."

"And? He still loves me," Niall frowns and squeezes Zayn's hand.

Maura looks over to her ex husband trying to convey a point with her eyes. "Bobby..."

"Thirty two years old, he can't find a husband his own age?"

Niall frowns angrily, "This isn't about Zayn being thirty two, this is about him being a man."

"Niall, I could care less that he's a man. He could be a drag queen with a vampire fetish for all I care. I just want him to be closer to twenty instead of thirty." Maura says frustrated that this was going to turn into another argument about Niall's sexuality. "When you came out to us, we told you we would support you with your choice, but this age difference is unacceptable."

"Why? Because you don't want us fucking? Is that it? News flash! I lost my virginity three years ago!" Niall's just angry now talking about whatever comes to mind without thinking about it.

Zayn clears his throat and raises his hand. "Just for the record, that was not me."

Maura can't help the glare at that. "This is serious, Mister Malik. Bobby, help me out here."

"Niall, you've done a lot of things, but I'm disappointed in you." Bobby sighs.

Maura can't believe her ex. "You're disappointed? That's all you're going to say? God, now I know why the children loved you more as a parent. You need to take action!"

Zayn squeezes at Niall's hand under the table and manages to lean in and whisper. "Do you think if I slipped out now, I could avoid your mum and her murderous ways?"

"Maybe you should go?" Niall's biting into his lip looking discretely at his parents.

The dark male nods and coughs into his hand. "If you'll excuse me. I'm going to use the restroom."

Maura nods and waits till he's disappeared down the hall. "Niall, I love you, but this marriage is out of the question. If you go through with this, I'm not showing up to the ceremony."

"Then don't! See if I care." Niall is hurt, of course he wants them there but if they can't approve of Zayn that's their fault.

"Niall, I want you to understand that this is because he is way too old for you." Maura says firmly. She won't have him throwing this back in their faces to be about something else later.

"Delete my number. If you can't accept that I love him then I want nothing to do with either of you." Niall gets up and storms away.

Zayn is just around the corner and snags Niall's wrist. "Hey, you going to be okay?"

Niall buries his face in Zayn's chest. "As long as I have you. Please don't end it with me because of them."

"Never, beautiful. You're my forever." Zayn tilts the boy's chin up, kissing him once he can reach his lips. "You are my everything."

\------------

Niall straightens his necktie, fingers trembling as he looks at Sean standing next to him. "Thanks again for agreeing to give me away."

Sean smiles softly and flattens the lapels of his friend's jacket. "No problem, bro. I'm sure your parents only want the best for you, but they're worried about the match. Most parents would be."

"I love him, Sean." Niall loves Zayn more than he thought he could, he's his whole world now.

"I know," Sean says quietly as he picks up the flower for Niall's jacket. "Well, it's time to go. Are you ready for this?"

"Definitely," Niall's beyond nervous but he's ready.

Sean pins the flower in place and takes his friend's hands. "Let's go get you married."

Niall laughs and nods, linking his arm with Sean's.

Zayn looks up from the floor as the back sanctuary doors open wide and reveal his husband and the best man. He smiles brightly as he sees the blond. "Beautiful..."

Niall flushes pink, but holds Zayn's eyes. It’s extremely small for a wedding, only ten people, all friends from Niall's side.

Sean walks him down the aisle and stops next to Zayn, kissing Niall's cheek and handing him over to his fiancé.

Zayn takes the blond and holds his hands tightly. "You look absolutely stunning."

Niall smiles softly, his fingers in Zayn's. "You're the stunning one. You look absolutely breathtaking."

The vows goes quick and soon enough, Zayn is pulling Niall to him and kissing him passionately. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Niall wraps his arms around Zayn's neck.

"I can't wait to start my life with you, Niall Malik." Zayn says as he gives his husband an Eskimo kiss.

\------------

Zayn looks out over the water and grips the rail tightly. He doesn't know how to steer a boat or even how safe they are. He knows Niall loves it though and that's how he had caved and rented them a large sailboat for a couple hours. "Beautiful, is there anything I can do to help with, uh, the thing that turns us..."

"The steering wheel?" He laughs and grabs it trying to show him. "It's just like driving a car."

"Except on water," Zayn mutters under his breath. He looks out and there's water as far as the eye can see. The shore is just a small dot yet on horizon. "Should we be this far out?"

Niall rolls his eyes. "You worry too much. I've done this a million times. I know what I'm doing."

Zayn bites at his lip. "Sorry. I don't do well on water." He takes a seat toward the centre of the boat and watched as the blond fiddled around this things.

Niall's thinking about it and he can't help but frown. "Zayn Malik, can you not swim?"

The older of the two looks at his husband incredulously. He had never told any of his husbands that. "No, I can't. Really wasn't much use in learning when I was younger."

Niall heads over and kisses Zayn considering they're going in one direction right now. "We're not getting in it'll be alright."

Zayn shrugs. "What if we hit a coral reef? Are there coral reefs off the coast of England?" He grips the seat he's in a little tighter at that line of thinking.

"They're way too deep to cause this little boat any damage." Niall assures him. "And if something miraculous happens I'll make sure to save you."

Zayn looks up at his husband, smiling. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" He punctuates his statement with multiple kisses to the boy's lips.

Niall smiles softly. "It might have come up once or twice."

"If I wasn't so scared of the water, I'd take you right here on the deck." He says in a whisper as his hands come up to rest on his husband's bum.

"Why don't you," Niall teases, but he pulls back going over to the steering wheel.

Zayn gets up to follow him and wraps his arms around Niall's waist. "Because I want you fully focused on having a fun day and keeping us safe." He leans in, kissing at the blond's neck and petting over the front of his trousers.

Niall jerks in his hands, "well I need to steer so unless you want to go down faster than the Titanic..."

"Go ahead. Don't mind me," Zayn says as he continues the featherlight touches to his husband's body.

Niall whines in the back of his throat, "Zayn, I can't concentrate when you touch me."

Zayn just chuckles and pulls back. "Fine, fine, fine. When we get home, I'm going to fuck you."

"I'll be waiting." Niall grins wiggling his bum back towards him.

\------------

Niall's spread out on the bed, body flushed red and hot too the touch. "Zayn, please. Please fuck me please."

Zayn is staring down at him looking over the boy's body in awe after three orgasms. It's been nine months of marriage and he has yet to grow bored of the blond. He thinks he may have actually found the one to last him forever. "Wanna try something, beautiful, but we need to talk about it. Want to... Want to try that choking thing you said is a kink for you."

Niall's breath catches in his throat. "Okay, yeah. Definitely just wrap your hand around my throat and do it."

"How... How will I know if it's too much?" Zayn is so scared of hurting Niall. He doesn't want to accidentally hurt him.

"You don't do it hard. Just enough of it to squeeze." Niall completely trusts Zayn.

Zayn nods slowly and kisses him. "Okay. If it's too much, hit me or something." He kisses the boy, pushing inside him as his hands travel down his arms to base of his throat.

Niall moans and nods his head. He's never actually gotten choked before but the idea had always turned him on.

Once he's inside the boy, he tightens his grip around the boy's throat. He slowly starts to move inside his husband, wanting to make sure that it wasn't too much for Niall.

Niall closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of Zayn fucking into him, his moans cut off by the hand around his neck.

Not hearing or seeing any signs of protest, Zayn's tightens his hands a little more trying to find a grip that would satisfy his husband. He also speeds his thrusts up into the boy wanting him to love everything that was happening to his body.

Niall's body slowly goes slack and he's slipping into subspace before he realizes it’s happening.

Zayn doesn't even realise that Niall is basically pliant below him. He continues to fuck into the boy's body, climbing higher and higher to climax. "Fuck, beautiful, I want to make you feel so good. Come for me."

Niall's too far gone to even hear Zayn. He does orgasm, but not because of his husband's words.

Moaning as the boy's body tightens around him, Zayn thrusts deep inside the boy and orgasms. He stays buried there, feeling his cock soften as time drags by and he lets go of the boy's throat.

"Mmmm, beautiful. How was that? Was it good? Did I hurt you?" Zayn whispers in the boy's ear, hoping to keep the moment small and intimate.

Niall feels boneless, like his muscles are melting inside his body and his blood feels like warm honey. He feels like he floated up to space and can't figure out how to get back down.

When he gets no response, Zayn looks worriedly up at his husband. "Niall? Babe?" He again gets no response and starts to panic. "Babe! Oh fuck. No, no, no. Please be okay. You weren't supposed to die. Babe! Please!"

Niall wants to tell Zayn that he's alright, but he doesn't know how to anchor himself.

"Gotta call the hospital. Need an ambulance." Zayn mutters to himself as he pulls out of the body beneath him and starts to leave the bed looking for his phone.

"Zayn," Niall calls weakly when he feels the bed shift and can't feel his husband next to him.

The older male turns quickly back to the bed at the sound of his name. "Niall, fuck I thought I'd killed you." He climbs back into the bed and tucks the smaller boy into his arms. "You weren't answering me. Scared me, beautiful."

"Subspace," Niall croaks and he feels a little hungover like he does after a bad night of drinking.

"I'm sorry, beautiful." Zayn places kisses all over Niall's face and hair. "How are you feeling though? Anything hurt? Was the choking too much?"

"No! It was fucking incredible," Niall feels sore, but he won't admit that to Zayn.

Zayn smiles softly and holds him as close as he can. "I'm sorry for leaving the bed. I was just worried about you. How about a nice hot bath together?"

"Sounds wonderful," Niall snuggles closer, curling into Zayn's body.

Using what strength he could muster, Zayn lifted the teen from bed and carried him to their adjoining bathroom. He began the water for their bath and wet a cloth to wipe at his husband's sensitive body. "You're covered in cum, beautiful. Yours and mine."

"I like it that way." Niall shrugs and smiles, his movements still sluggish.

Zayn merely smiles and leans in once the boy is clean. "I love you, beautiful. I love you more than anything in this world."

"I love you too, Zayn. More than you'll ever know." Niall kisses Zayn's stomach.

Zayn runs a hand through the blond locks that he's come to know and love. "Don't kiss me there, babe. You do and I'll be hard all over again and I'm not fucking you till I know you're completely back with me."

"I could suck you off, choke me another way," Niall teases, smiling mischievously.

"Beautiful," Zayn groans as the mental image of his boy sucking him off makes him twitch.

"Is that what you want?" Niall climbs off and kneels between Zayn's legs.

"Fuck, Niall," the darker skinned man looks down and nods at the boy. "Only if you're sure you can handle it right now."

"I always have trouble handling it." Niall winks grinning from ear to ear.

Zayn moans and pushed the younger closer to his half hard cock. "Go on, beautiful. Show me how good you are at sucking my cock."

Niall wastes no time taking Zayn's head into his mouth, licking and sucking.

"Fuck," Zayn says in a breathy voice. His hand moves to grip Niall's hair tightly, but he won't force him to take more than he's ready for. "You look so good taking my cock. Last time you sucked me you ended up riding me. You were so good at that."

Niall doesn't say anything, continuing to take Zayn into his mouth while trying not to gag.

Zayn knows the second he's hit the back of Niall's throat and he moans loudly when he feels the muscles tighten there. "Jesus, you're going to kill yourself one of these days if you keep trying to choke yourself on my cock, beautiful."

Niall digs his fingers into Zayn's inner thighs, bobbing his head and massaging him with the flat stroke of his tongue.

Zayn lets his head fall back a bit as he cards his fingers through the hair on Niall's head. He can feel the water around his toes and knows that the tub is spilling over since he forgot to turn it off, but he can't find it in himself to care with Niall's full, plush lips wrapped around his cock.

Niall can feel the water seeping underneath him and he tries to hurry up, massaging Zayn's balls with one of his hands.

Zayn groans loudly and can feel his balls tighten up before he comes hard in his husband's mouth.

Niall swallows it all, smiling up at Zayn when he pulls off.

Reaching back and flicking the faucet off, Zayn stumbles and soon finds himself sitting on the tiled floor. Smiling, he pulls his husband close, flicking his tongue out to swipe away the small bit of cum on Niall's lip before smashing their lips together and shoving his tongue past the younger's lips to taste himself there.

Niall kisses him back, smiling against his lips. "Fuck. I love you, Zayn."

\------------

Zayn smiles as he dances with Niall around the floor. It's their one year anniversary and it's a big deal for Zayn since he's never made it this long into a marriage with anyone.

All of his friends came and his family even said they would come. He thinks they just want to see if he's actually telling the truth about this. "I can't wait for you to meet my parents, beautiful."

"I know. I've been waiting." Niall smiles and kisses Zayn's jaw.

"I think they'll really like you. I mean, there isn't anything to not like." He kisses the boy's hair, cupping his cheek and lightly pressing his thumb against one of the bruises on his neck.

"You sure? I'm not too clingy? Or annoying?" Niall's only teasing, but there's some truth to his words.

"As long as I'm happy, they really won't care." Zayn says happily with another kiss.

"Unlike my parents." Niall rolls his eyes, but it doesn't hurt as much as it used to.

Zayn doesn't get a chance to reply before he spots his parents across the room. "They're here."

Yaser Malik stands about six inches taller than his son, but that's really the only difference. "Zayn! Niall, my boy!"

Niall smiles softly and waves. "Hello, Mister Malik. It's great to meet you."

"Dear, don't call us Mister and Missus Malik. Call us Yaser and Trisha," Trisha says.

"Exactly! We're all adults here. Niall, it's fantastic to meet you. We were wondering if we ever would since Zayn never lets us know about anything." Yaser says in ribbing manner.

"Well I figured we should since your son and I are married." Niall grins.

Yaser laughs and squeezes the boy's arm. "True enough. We were wondering if he would ever be happy. After Liam we didn't think he'd ever really find love."

"Dad," Zayn says cautiously. He doesn't want Niall to know about the others.

"Liam?" Zayn never told Niall about any of his past relationships.

"Don't forget about Harry, although I'm sure Zayn's told you about his past marriages," Trisha shrugs.

Zayn coughs into his hand awkwardly. "Wow. It's really hot in here suddenly. Are you hot, beautiful?"

"Past marriages?" Niall's voice is quiet, but he sounds disbelieving. "I thought I was your first. Your only."

"He's had several. He's never with them long either. That why we stopped showing up around number three? You're the only one who made it to a year so we figured you must be the last one." Yaser says as he grabs a champagne flute. "Can't tell you how many wedding invitations I have from him. I think yours made eight."

"Eight?" Niall puts a small bit of space between their bodies, looking up at Zayn in both confusion and betrayal.

"Mum, maybe you and dad should have spin around the dance floor. We need to talk to the other guests as well." Zayn says bitterly.

Niall watches them go, frozen and unsure. Why would Zayn lie to him like that?

Zayn looks at the blond and pulls him aside. "Beautiful, look at me. This doesn't change anything, I still love you."

"Eight marriages! When were you going to tell me?"

"Beautiful, they're in the past. All that matters is you and that's what this year has already been about." Zayn says trying to calm his husband down.

"Did you say that to the other seven guys?" Niall's glaring now.

Zayn huffs. "Niall, just drop it. We'll talk about it later. I didn't think it was relevant since they're not in my life at all anymore."

"Being married multiple times is pretty fucking relevant." Niall storms away from Zayn to get some fresh air.

The older male huffs and grabs a strong drink from the bar at their celebration and proceeds to watch his husband with an anger he has never felt directed at Niall before.

\------------

Zayn sighs as he looks up at his husband. "Look, I don't understand. Why is it such a big deal that I didn't tell you about the other guys?"

"Are you being serious? Are you really?" Niall doesn't know how else he can make it any more apparent or how Zayn doesn't understand why he's pissed. "You were married to them! You committed to other people, seven other people. Were they all young too? Do you like to fuck barely legal boys and toss them away when you've had your fill?"

Zayn's eyes narrow at his husband. "Niall, I love you. I don't get why you're making such a big deal about this. We've been together for a year- longer if you count when we were dating. If I had told you I had been married seven times before, would be different?"

"Yes! Yes, it would be! I probably wouldn't have married you!" It's out of his mouth before he can take it back. Niall sighs and looks at the ground. "I don't know honestly. Just, why didn't you tell me?"

"I honestly didn't think it was important. I'm never going to see any of them again and it just didn't strike me as something that needed to be brought up. I'm starting over with you. I don't want my past fucking up my happiness." Zayn says quietly. They need to salvage this. He can't kill Niall. He loves him too much.

"It wouldn't have fucked up anything, I would have liked to know. I just... I can't look at you." Niall sighs and heads for the bedroom upstairs.

Zayn watches him go. He contemplates going after the boy, but figures that Niall just needs some space. He resigns himself to heading upstairs towards the guest bedroom for a nap.

\------------

Niall's been having so many thoughts and almost went into a panic attack but he needs to call someone, tell them what's on his mind. He dials the first person he can think of and presses the speaker.

"Hey, Niall. What's up?" Sean's voice comes through crackly on the speakerphone.

"Sean, I need to talk to you." Niall sighs and his heart feels heavy in his chest.

"You okay? Are you safe? You sound tired, babe."

"I don't know. Zayn's been lying to me." Niall's voice is trembling.

"Lying? Babe, tell me what's happening."

"He's been married before. Seven times before and I didn't know."

"Niall," Sean's voice sounds sad as it crackles through the receiver. "Do you want to come stay with me for awhile?"

“I don’t know…”

"Pack a bag and come stay with me. Give yourself some time to figure out what you want. If you decide you don't want to be with him, then you can file for divorce."

"Alright. Thank you." Niall wipes his eyes eventually getting himself to be calm again.

Zayn tightens his fingers into a fist as he listens through the door. He knows he's going to take Niall down. It doesn't matter how much he loves him. He needs to get in the boy's good graces though.

Knocking on the door to their bedroom, he tries to get Niall's attention. "Niall? Beautiful? Can we talk?"

Niall looks up and tries his best to smile at Zayn even if it is watery. "Hi."

"Look, if knowing is a big deal for you then it's a big deal for me." He heads to their closet and begins searching the boxes along the shelves. "Do you want to see them?"

Niall isn't sure he does, afraid it'll make it worse, but he clears his throat and nods. "Alright."

Opening the box, Zayn sits on the bed and pats the comforter beside him. "This was my first husband. His name was Ant and we were married for four months before he died of liver cancer." He pulls a picture out from the box of younger Zayn wrapped around a young boy.

"He looks young," Niall says and he's definitely a little bitter.

"He was seventeen in this picture and I was twenty six. Seems like so long ago." Zayn says with a shrug as he pulls out two more pictures of the two of them together.

"But it's not." It's only been five years and Niall is his eighth marriage.

"When Ant died, I was desperate to find someone. Danny and Justin were in the same year." He pulls out two photos and hands them over. He had been with those two a grand total of six months combined.

"What about four, five, six, and seven?" Niall looks at the picture, they're all young boys. He isn't the only one, he isn't special.

"Josh, Sandy, Harry and Liam. They’re more recent." Zayn hands over the shoebox, letting Niall dig through the remaining pictures.

Niall looks through each of them and he feels a little nauseous. "How long did you wait to move on before dating me?"

"A week? Maybe two? Trust me, you were a surprise. You delivered my pizza and it just sort of happened." Zayn says with a shrug.

"So not long at all. You looked pretty damn happy." Niall shakes his head.

Zayn is getting more annoyed with every word that tumbles from Niall's lips. "What does it matter? You wouldn't have married me anyway, remember?"

"I'm packing a bag. Staying at Sean's over the weekend. Maybe longer." Niall stands and leaves. He needs to pull himself together.

\------------

"Zayn?" Niall calls as he enters their- Zayn's- home rolling his suitcase in behind him.

"In here." Zayn calls from the kitchen where he was heating up a TV dinner. It's been weeks- since Niall left- that he's had a meal that wasn't instant. "Did you forget something?"

"No. Look, I'm sorry." Niall enters the kitchen, looking above Zayn's head.

Zayn looks at the blond. He can feel that itch again, but there's also a sense of relief and love washing over him. "What for? I should have told you."

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. Zayn, I love you." And he does, he loves Zayn too much to throw everything away.

"I love you too, Niall. So, so much. I don't think you know how much you mean to me." Zayn whispers into the silent air of the kitchen.

Niall drops his bag and hugs Zayn, kissing his shoulder. "I love you, Zayn. I'm so sorry I left."

Zayn holds his husband close, kissing him passionately. "All that matters is that you're back. I thought... I thought you were gone for good and that you were going to ask for a divorce."

"I was going to, but I can't. I love you too much." Niall hadn't even taken off the ring.

Zayn just holds him close letting his hands roam all over the younger's body trying to memorise it once more. "You're not allowed to leave me like that ever again. I can't survive without you."

"I won't. Here for you always." Niall says, face buried in his neck.

"Always," he says as he moves Niall's head so that he can attach their lips together. He kisses him as hard as he can, wanting to pour everything he feels for the boy into the simple press of lips.

Niall kisses back, hands sliding down Zayn's arms and squeezing them.

Zayn's hands come to rest on the swell of Niall's bum. "I missed you. That was the worst three weeks of my life. I kept thinking that you and Sean... He likes you, you know that right?"

"He... No, we didn't do anything." Niall can't really deny it anymore after what Sean tried to pull.

Nodding, Zayn pulls him closer wanting to be pressed against his husband to ensure himself that he was actually here. "Can we just go to bed and cuddle and make out? I just want to hold you."

"Yeah." Niall nods his head and shuffles out of Zayn's arms leading him upstairs.

Once in their room, Zayn kisses his husband, slow and languid. His fingers deftly undo the buttons on Niall's shirt and he pushes it away so they can trace lightly against the pale skin. "I love you, beautiful. You'll never know what you do to me."

Niall kisses Zayn back, smiling softly. "I love you. Nothing will change that."

Zayn smiles against his husband's lips. "Good, because you're stuck with me. Till death do we part."

Niall doesn't understand the implication behind Zayn's words, doesn't realize the maliciousness behind them.

Quickly, Zayn gets himself and Niall down to just their boxers and pulls him towards the bed. "Come on, beautiful. Just want to be close to you again."

"I want you in me." Niall had missed this, had wanted Zayn with him.

"You sure?" Zayn asks to be polite. His cock is already half hard at the thought of Niall spread beneath again.

"Positive." Niall reaches between them and grabs Zayn's dick for emphasis.

Zayn can't help the gasp and moan as Niall touches him. The blond usually doesn't touch him like that unless told to and the small streak of dominance sends a rich swell of heat throughout him. "Yeah. Okay. Going to worship you, beautiful. I want to make you come so many times tonight."

Niall moans back, crawling onto the bed in the most seductive way he can.

The older man just takes in the sight for a moment before growling softly and climbing up in between Niall's legs. He nuzzles his face along the outline of his husband's hard cock and lets his tongue run along the bulge every now and then. "You're so beautiful."

Niall whimpers, canting his hips up a little. "Please, please, please."

Zayn just mouths at the flimsy layer of cotton. He's got so much planned for them and having Niall come in his boxers is step one. He sucks at the tip through the clothing and lets his hand fondle at the blond's sac.

There's a deep blue patch on Niall's boxers from his spit when he pulls back and looks down at his husband. "I love watching you get desperate. You're entire body just becomes this one big blush."

"Zaaaayn, just touch me more." Niall tries grabbing Zayn to continue.

Chuckling at his husband's impatience, Zayn leans back in. Sucking at the head once more as his hand shifts lower, he presses against his lover's entrance through the the cotton material.

Niall's breath stutters, coming in his underwear. "Fuck."

"That's a good boy," Zayn whispers into the pale skin as he bites at the edge of the cloth on his husband's thigh. Hooking his thumbs into the elastic, he pulls the offending material off and tosses it off to the side. He moves so he's between Niall's legs entirely, kissing up his torso and pressing their lips together. Without hesitation, he presses his clothed cock against Niall's spent one and grinds them together.

"Ah," Niall bends his knees, gritting his teeth together. It hurts, but it feel amazing.

Zayn continues rubbing against his husband and kissing him hungrily. "You're going to be so drained when I'm done with you tonight. You'll want to sleep and never wake up again."

"Want to feel you forever." Niall breathes locking his knees around Zayn's waist.

"As you wish, beautiful." Zayn presses his hips down again, more insistently and rubs them together faster than before. He has so much planned for Niall tonight.

Niall is begging for more, a string of incoherent words jumbled together, the sensitivity only making it easy for him to come a second time.

Zayn moans softly as he feels the cum splash onto his boxers and make the cotton sticky. He spreads Niall's thighs and moves just enough to pull his boxers off and toss them down beside Niall's own. "So beautiful."

"Just fuck me, Zayn." Niall growls.

"Patience, beautiful. It's a wonderful thing." He kisses at his husband's mouth. "Can you get hard for me again?"

"It hurts." Niall is aching, painfully and he doesn't know if he can.

Zayn nods and rolls off his husband pulling him close. He presses soft kisses to the back of the boy's neck and lets his hand cup Niall's balls and gently play with them. "Maybe you need a hand, beautiful."

"Zayn," Niall's already sore, but he knows Zayn and knows Zayn will push him.

Zayn buries his face in the back of Niall's shoulder and bites harshly at the skin there. His hand is now wrapped firmly around his husband and tugging him to get him hard once more. "Come on, beautiful. You can do it, I know you can."

Niall squirms, but he does get hard eventually and it hurts just as much as it feels good.

Zayn moves them once more so he is between Niall's legs and tugging on him. "Want me to open you up, beautiful? Do you need to be prepped?"

"Just fuck me, Zayn." Niall needs it to hurt, needs to feel it.

"Soon, beautiful. I promise." He continues to lazily stroke his husband as he kisses at the boy's thighs and nips at his ass. He uses his other hand to try his best to spread Niall's cheek so he can get to what he so desperately desires.

Niall feels like liquid gold, body languid and on fire. He runs his fingers over his bed sheets before grabbing them, feeling blissed out and fucked even though they haven't had sex.

Zayn kisses the boy's thigh before leaning in and licking over the boy's hole.

"Zayn," Niall cries legs trembling and he feels so so good.

"One more, beautiful. Can you give me one more?" Zayn murmurs against his skin before pushing his tongue past the ring of muscles.

Niall sobs and comes, hiding his face in his hands. It feels amazing, but so painful.

Zayn pulls back, moving up the bed to pull Niall into his arms. "You okay? You want me to fuck you? Should I wait? You too sensitive?"

"Just fuck me." Niall wants to back out, but he won't. He wants this; he misses this.

"Okay, beautiful, okay." He kisses his husband passionately, one hand coming up to cup his jaw before it makes its way to his throat. "I love you. I just want you to know that. No matter the past or the future, I'm always going to love you."

"I love you too, so much. I could never love someone else." Niall feels like jelly, but he spreads his legs.

Zayn returns between his husband's legs and props them up before pushing inside the boy. It's incredibly tight since Niall is so spent and Zayn is actually worried he won't be able to pull out, but it feels like heaven and he doesn't think he would leave if he could.

He buries his face in the crook of Niall's neck and kisses and bites at the skin there. He can feel his fingers twitch and he knows this is it. He can't stop the tears from flowing down his face at the realisation.

"Are you crying?" Niall frowns and tries to look at Zayn, tries to help him out in whatever way he can.

Zayn thrusts into his husband as he tightens his grip on the boy's throat. He just cries and tightens his grip more. He can't watch this. He can't see the panic or hurt or confusion or- worst of all- betrayal in Niall's eyes.

Niall grabs at Zayn's wrist, hoping he'd realize that he's hurting him and that he's squeezing his throat a little too hard. He can't breathe.

"I love you, beautiful. I love you so much." Zayn says softly, crying as he continues to crush the boy's windpipe.

Niall feels sluggish, hands falling away from Zayn's wrists and he feels so exhausted.

Zayn cries as he feels the boy start to slip away. He could stop this. He could let go right now and just say he was so caught up in everything; that it was an accident.

He doesn't though. He pulls back to look down at his husband one more time as he tightens his grip one last time. "I love you, beautiful. Please don't think I didn't. I love you so, so much."

Niall's eyes flutter close and he becomes dead weight against the bed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, beautiful. I love you so much." Zayn cries over his husband's body.

\------------

Two paramedics load Niall onto a stretcher and into a body bag pulling the zipper up to keep anyone from seeing him.

Zayn is there, watching as he's rolled away. He's sobbing uncontrollably in the paramedics arms. "It was an accident. I didn't mean too. It's one of his kinks. It was an accident! Niall! Niall, beautiful, please wake up!"

The paramedic sighs looking back over at the body bag. "You'll have to take that up with the court."

The cops are there and they're pulling out handcuffs. Zayn is sobbing, wearing only a pair of black brief and sweatpants. He just cries harder and backs away. "It was an accident. Isn't living with the guilt enough?"

The officers don't answer, just turn Zayn around and wrap handcuffs around his wrists.

\------------

Louis sips at his drink as he looks around the restaurant. This is his routine. He goes to the more expensive bars around town and scopes out someone new to enjoy for a time.

Zayn clocks into work stepping behind the bar with his name tag pinned to the lapel of his vest going around to start taking drink orders.

Louis calls the bartender down. "Excuse me, sweetheart? Yeah. I need a vodka tonic like now."

Zayn smiles at the boy behind the counter. "That it? Or would you like anything else?"

Louis lets his eyes rake over the bar keep interestingly. "You wouldn't happen to know which of the attractive looking men around here were wealthy and gay, do you?"

"I know a few that are wealthy and some that are gay, but I don't know anyone that's both." Zayn shrugs.

"Well what about you? Do you happen to fall under one of those categories?" Louis says as he smirks and plays with a silver bracelet at his wrist.

"One of them." Zayn smirks leaning against the bar while he got the boy his drink.

Louis graciously accepts the drink, stirring the concoction with the tiny stirrer the barkeep left in the glass. "Am I just going to have to guess?"

"If you look at where I'm working, it should be obvious."

"Maybe you're a CEO and just love the bar scene. I don't know. From your attitude though, I'm assuming it's the G-A-Y category." Louis sips at his drink and pulls a fifty from his wallet. "Here you go. We'll dance after your shift, doll."

"Oh really?" Zayn is a bit stunned by his forwardness.

"Of course," Louis says adamantly. "You're fucking sex on legs. I'm getting at least one dance with you tonight. For now though, I'm going to scope out who will supply me with free booze all night." He winks and turns on his bar stool to look out over the crowd.

Zayn stares at him for a moment before going back to work, taking orders and pouring drinks.

It's hours later when the bell for final call is rung and Louis finds himself back at the bar with a man hung all over him. He's laughing at something the man said as he makes eye contact with the bartender. "Last round's on Tom here! He can afford it."

"I think Tom's had enough." He shakes his head looking at the intoxicated man.

"Either way, he's still buying mine and everyone else." Louis says with a grin similar to a snakes. "Besides, buying a drink for one person? His wife might get suspicious."

Zayn rolls his eyes. "What'll it be then, kid?"

Louis smirks. "Four tequila shots and whatever you think will put me on my ass."

"Can think of things other than a couple of drinks." Zayn smirks back.

"You have my full attention now. Don't think I've forgotten that you owe me a dance." The young boy looks up at Zayn from beneath his lashes and subtly licks his lips.

"We're about to close." Zayn shrugs. There's that and the fact that he can't dance.

Louis shrugs back trying to ignore the pressure of Tom's lips against his neck. "After work then. I'm getting my dance."

"Maybe." Zayn shrugs eyeing the man hanging off of his shoulder.

Louis watches as the four shots are set in front of him and the man walks to the other side of the bar.

Louis wants him.

Louis gets what he wants.

\------------

Zayn waves to the owner, stamping out his cigarette on the side of the building as he leaves.

"You still owe me a dance, hot shot." A voice from the bench outside the bar says. It's mumbled and groggy and definitely drunk, but still loud and brash.

Zayn quirks an eyebrow at the boy. "You're still here? Thought you went home with grandpa."

Louis hums as he tries to get steadily to his feet. "His wife probably wouldn't have liked that. Besides, being covered in his cum once was enough for me. Prick didn't even warn me before just coming on my face. Rude." He stumbles a bit and winds up on the ground.

Zayn rolls his eyes and helps Louis get back up on his feet. "Tipsy there I see."

"But still not enough to forget that you owe me a dance." Louis says with a yawn as he leans against the bartenders chest and starts to nod off right there.

"I think I should call you a cab and you go to bed." Zayn chuckles.

Louis makes a noise of protest. "Or I could just go home with you. I promise I'm a great bed partner."

"You sure you're sober enough for that?" Zayn asks. Although he would really like that.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm always up for a good cock." Louis giggles as he stretches up and kisses sloppily at the boy's jaw.

Zayn chuckles, but smirks leading Louis back towards his car.

Louis stumbles along, happy to go wherever this cute man leads. "I'm Louis by the way. Don't think I ever mentioned that. You should probably know the name of the guy who's about to suck you off."

"I'm Zayn. You should probably know the name of the guy you're about to suck off." Zayn teases, helping Louis into his car.

"Details," Louis mumbles as he waves his hand and yawns. It was going to be a great night.

\------------

Louis groans as a pain shoots through his skull. He feels like death warmed over and wouldn't be surprised if he looks the same. "Fuck. What the hell happened last night?"

Zayn rolls over from where he had tried falling back asleep. "Not surprised you don't remember you got really drunk."

"Fuck, my head. What time is it? I have a uni class at eight twenty five." Louis says as he tries to sit up, but immediately drops back to the bed as the nausea sweeps over him.

"It's eleven." Zayn chuckles but gets up, sliding his boxers on and going to the bathroom to find some Tylenol.

Louis sighs and tries again to sit up. He manages this time and opens his eyes to assess the situation. His clothes are strewn all over the floor so he can infer that something magical happened last night. "So did we fuck or did I just suck you off? I mean, I'm down for each, but I'd just like to know before I get ready."

"I fingered you and you fell asleep. I did get a nice blowjob beforehand though." Zayn comes back with two tablets and a glass of water.

"Jesus that's embarrassing. Well, you still owe me a dance so I guess we'll at least get to have a little more fun later on." He takes the pills and downs the water.

Zayn chuckles. "You sure are persistent about that dance I see."

Louis nods. "I love to dance. It's the only time one can be truly free." He gets up, groaning, and grabs his boxers.

"Other than being naked I suppose. I have my own ways to be free."

"What are they? Or are you going to stay tall, dark, and mysterious?" Louis says as he grabs his clothes and dresses slowly.

"I prefer staying mysterious." That and Zayn would never tell anyone.

"Well, mystery and danger go really well together." Louis looks over his shoulder, swaying as the nausea makes a huge comeback. "Oh god. How mad would you be if I puked in your bathroom?"

"Not that mad." Zayn shrugs, but he still leaves the door open and makes sure the toilet seat up.

Louis can't help it as he bolts into the tiled room and kneels over the toilet and proceeds to bring up all the alcohol, food, and bile in his stomach. "Ugh. Why didn't you stop me from doing four tequila shots?"

"You were adamant about drinking them." He shrugs, chuckling.

Louis groans and leans his face against the toilet seat. "I don't think I can really move."

"Just planning to sleep on that toilet seat then?" Zayn teases.

"Unless you plan on carrying me to the bed, then this where I'll sleep." Louis mumbles.

Zayn rolls his eyes and picks Louis up, settling him in his bed.

Louis hums as his head hits the pillow once more. "How long until you have to leave for work?"

"After you do." Zayn says going to the dresser to get his things out.

"Do I need to be out by a certain time then? I'm more than happy to just lay in this bed and sleep the entire day and night away." The brunet whispers into the fluff of the pillow.

"Would like it if you were gone within the next two hours really."

Louis huffs. "You're the worst one night stand I didn't have." He sits up and looks at the darker male. "I'm practically throwing myself at you and you won't bite. Are you not gay or...?"

Zayn raises his eyebrows. "I didn't realize you were trying to seduce me. You're doing a piss poor job of it."

"Then tell me what to do. I feel like I'm going in blind and I'm not used to that. What do you want me to do? Get on my knees and beg?" Louis crosses his arms and looks over at the man he knows likes him more than he's letting on.

"I would like that, yeah." He chuckles and shrugs watching the boy on his bed.

Louis huffs and scrambles to his feet. He manages to stumble his way towards the male until he's right in front of him. "Sorry, sweetheart. I don't beg, but don't worry. You'll fall for me soon enough." He leans up and presses a kiss to the male's cheek before heading out of the room to find his shoes and jacket. He'll make Zayn miss him.

"Wait," Zayn says. He's not used to this, every other boy would have begged for it. "What's your number?"

Louis smirks. "You'll get it after our dance. Bye, Zayn. Next time, I'll remember how sexy your face is when you orgasm."

\------------

Zayn polishes the pint glasses behind the counter of the bar. Tonight was pretty slow, not much business although he preferred it that way.

Louis walks in and smiles as he sees the bar wide and open. "Got any tequila, darling?"

"Don't think you need any after last night." Zayn smirks, looking at the young lad in front of him.

"Maybe lemon drop shots? Either you dance with me or get me drunk and take me home again." Louis says with a flick of his fringe.

"What kind of shot do you want again?" Zayn asks. The last thing he'll do is dance.

Louis pouts. "Four lemon drop shots. You must like taking young boys home, doll."

"Who said I was?" If he can play hard to get Zayn will too.

"Come on. Live a little. I guarantee that I won't disappoint." Louis says, grabbing the older male's wrist.

"I'll dance with you once if you leave me alone." Zayn looks at Louis' arm around his wrist.

Louis brightens significantly. "Deal! But, if you want me after our dance, you're going to have to work for it."

"I like a challenge," Zayn grins coming around the bar.

"Think you can spare to close up a little early? There's a club down the road that's more suited to the kind of dancing I want to show you."

"Hm," Zayn looks around at the mostly empty bar. "I don't think it'll be a problem."

"Perfect. Close up and meet me in the alley in like thirty minutes." Louis says before downing his shot and leaning over the bar to kiss the man's jaw. "Don't try and run either," the soft voice said with a joking edge to it, "I know where you live, remember?"

"But you don't have a key," Zayn fires back before grinning. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Sometimes, I feel like I do." Louis says quietly before jumping down from the bar and scurrying out so the man could close up.

\------------

Louis leans against the alleyway wall and nervously licks his lips. He had hurried home and changed into the tightest pair of jeans he had and a shirt that hung off his small frame. He wanted to impress Zayn, but he didn't want to be seen as a begging fool.

Zayn comes out and locks up the doors, slipping the keys in his pocket.

"There you are. Was worried you actually had bailed on me." Louis says as he steps off the wall and heads closer to the man. He decides to try and accentuate their age difference a bit to- hopefully- make the man feel a bit more reckless and desperate. "You know any modern music or is it all from your childhood, daddy?"

Zayn stiffens. "What did you just call me?"

Louis' confidence wavers a bit. "Uh, daddy? It was just a joke. I won't call you that if it’s not your thing."

"No, no." Zayn breathes out, "call me that again. Call me that all the time."

"Okay," Louis says with a smile. By the end of the night, Louis wants the man eating out his hand. "So does that make me your baby boy?"

"I think it does," Zayn smirks, resting his palm on the brick wall next to Louis' head.

Louis smiles brightly. "Well, come on, daddy. This baby boy wants to dance and then maybe take a tumble through the sheets."

"Sounds like a plan." Zayn looks towards his car. "You'll have to direct me to the bar we're going to."

"It's just down the block. We could walk there." Louis says with a shrug. The material of the shirt slips off his shoulder with the action.

Zayn bites his lip and nods. "Yeah alright. Let's get going then."

Louis smiles and down the street they go.

Once inside the club that Louis chose, the brunet pulls the older male up to the bar inside. "Figured you might like to be on this side of the bar tonight."

"Nice to be able to be the one drinking for once." Zayn hasn't actually been out in a while.

"Let's do some shots, dance, do some more shots, and fall in love for a night." Louis says happily as he tosses money at the bartender.

"Sounds like my kind of night." Zayn rolls his shoulders back as the bartender prepares their drinks.

Louis takes the drinks and smiles sweetly at the older male. "To a good night?"

"To a good night." Zayn says clinking their glasses together.

Louis smiles and downs his drink. "Come on. I do believe you owe me a good dance and grind session."

"Right." Zayn downs his shot, enjoying the smooth burn and warmth that settles in his stomach.

The brunet leans in and kisses the man's stubble before taking his wrist in hand and dragging him away from the bar towards the messy crowd of sweaty bodies. "Come on, daddy. I want your hands all over me tonight."

Zayn's never had a boy take charge, but he likes it. It's different and exciting.

The music blasting from the speakers is a bass heavy beat with a mix of synthesisers and it's not Louis' favourite, but he can definitely get a good sway from this. He presses himself against the older man and takes the large hands and places one on his ass and the other on the back of his neck. "All yours, daddy."

Zayn starts to move his hands, groping Louis and running his other hand down Louis' back.

Louis' own hands are on Zayn's neck and tangled in the boy's hair. He tips his head back and loses himself in the sensation of being touched and being pressed against the other male. His hips press forward and move in a slow grind against the male's leg.

Zayn's breath is heavy and light at the same time, grinding back against Louis and grabbing him more forcefully.

Louis groans against the male's chest. "You feel so good against me. Can't wait to have you inside me tonight."

"Fuck. Why don't we just leave now?" Zayn asks, squeezing Louis' thigh.

Louis smiles and kisses Zayn passionately. "Come on, daddy. Take me home."

\------------

"So how much older than me are you exactly? I mean, I'm only eighteen and I know I like my men older, but sometimes I get the impression you could be my dad if you had a kid at my age." Louis asks as they sit comfortably in a booth at one of the more upscale restaurants in London.

"I'm thirty four." Zayn says sitting down in his seat.

"That's... That's the oldest I've ever really tried to be with." Louis says a bit shocked at the age difference. "So what's the lowest age you would date then?"

"Eighteen. Don't like breaking the law." Zayn chuckles, thinking back to Liam for a moment and how he had only been legal for two days before their marriage.

Louis smiles as he swirls his wine in his glass. "Really? You struck me as the type that would have done some jail time."

"I did once when I was in my mid twenties, but it was a one night stand." Zayn shrugs.

"So tell me. How did you get to be a bartender? I feel like with your looks, you could be anything you wanted to be." Louis asks genuinely curious.

"Got into some serious trouble with the law." At this point Zayn sees no benefit to lying, not after Niall.

Louis' smile falters slightly. He had been joking about the jail time. "Trouble with the law? What exactly did you do?"

"I... I accidentally killed my husband." Zayn looks down at his hands in remorse.

"Accidentally? Should... Should I be worried for my life or something?" The small joke is meant to lighten the mood, but Louis wonders what kind of man he's now met.

"No! No, it's a mistake that I'll never do again. He just had a choking kink."

Louis nods slowly. "Didn't think you were into that sort of thing."

"He was. I just thought you should know that before we get into anything serious." Zayn says.

"I'm glad you told me. I feel like I can trust you and that just boosts that feeling." Louis says with a smile as he reaches out for Zayn's hand across the table.

Zayn squeezes his fingers and smiles. He hasn't felt this happy in a while.

Louis smirks and tries his best to tone down the blush. "You know, Zayn, I think we're going to be great for each other."

"I think we will." Zayn says, holding Louis' fingers over the table.

Louis leans across the table and presses their lips together. "Thank you for telling me. I know it's probably very hard to talk about, but I want you to know how much it means to me that you really did tell me."

"I loved him. Sometimes I feel like I still do, but I'm ready to move on." Zayn promises.

"Maybe I can help." Louis says as he gets up and slides into the seat on the booth bench next to Zayn.

"I think you could honestly." Zayn shrugs and wraps his arm around Louis' shoulder.

Louis kisses at Zayn's jaw. "I'll do my best."

"I believe you." Zayn feels a weight in his chest, he's already a little in love with Louis and he's never fell for someone this fast.

"Come on. Let's go back to your place and watch a movie. I think a night in with some cuddling is what we need." Louis says softly.

Zayn smiles. Maybe things will work out this time.

\------------

Louis smirks as he can feel his wrists ache as Zayn squeezes them. "Come on, Zayn. You know I'm not a submissive bottom. Let me ride you."

Zayn growls and nips at Louis' throat. "I don't just give anyone control, I don't think you understand that."

"And I don't just lie there and take it." Louis says quietly before kissing the man quickly. He grinds up against the older man's erection and wraps his legs around the man's waist. His voice is airy and light, but he can't pass up the opportunity to tease. "Are you scared that I could be better at being in control than you are?"

Zayn rolls his eyes and huffs. "I doubt it, love. I could fuck you so much better."

Using the little bit of strength he has, Louis manages to roll them over so he's now looking down the olive coloured skin below him. "That so, huh? We'll find out. I'm going to ride you, daddy." He leans down, licking over the ink that's across the man's collarbone. He looks up from beneath his lashes as he nips and tugs at Zayn's nipple.

Zayn moans unexpectedly, trying to cover his mouth. He doesn't want Louis to know how much he's actually enjoying this.

"Told you I was good at this, daddy." Louis says innocently against the man's chest. He sits up and shifts his ass against Zayn's erection. "Want you inside me. Now."

"Fuck," Zayn breathes shifting around hoping Louis would just do something.

Louis smiles and shifts so Zayn's cock pressed against his loose entrance. His hand holds the base of Zayn's dick as he slowly takes the man inside of him.

Zayn groans, eyes closed and head thrown back.

Louis leans down and kisses him, moving his hips to fuck himself on Zayn. "I like taking control, daddy. I want to be with you like this all the time."

"Feel so good, baby." Zayn moves his hips up to meet Louis' thrusts, groaning loudly.

Louis moans, going pliant in the man's very capable hands. “Fuck! God I love this.” His fingers tangle into the dark locks and pulls his hair tightly. "Zayn! Daddy, please. Need to come, daddy."

"Come on me, baby. Do it for daddy," Zayn mumbles fiercely.

His eyes flutter as Zayn’s thrusts become more stucco in nature, fucking him hard with every push inside him. He quickly wraps a hand around himself, needing to push himself over the edge. "So close, so close..."

"Come on," Zayn wraps his hand around Louis' starting to jack him off.

Louis cries out as the added pressure makes him come then and there. He sobs as ropes of white cum splash against their tan skin. "Daddy..."

"So beautiful, look how beautiful you are." Zayn helps Louis off of him, laying him out on the bed.

Louis looks up at Zayn. "You need to come."

Zayn fists his own cock and pumps himself until he comes in his hand. "There, all taken care of."

Louis chuckles and pulls the man down in for a kiss. "I... I love you, Zayn."

Zayn stops breathing for a moment, processing what he says. "I... I love you too."

"I hope it's not too soon and that I'm saying it too early, but I really do mean it." Louis says softly.

Zayn rolls onto his side propping himself up on his elbow. "I think I do too. I'm still getting over... Niall, but I'm falling for you, definitely."

Louis smiles and kisses the older male's nose. "I completely understand. Don't worry. I'm not expecting you to be over the moon for me yet."

Zayn smiles. "How did I get so lucky to have you."

Louis just giggles. "Trust me, I get it. I lost one of my best friend's in a house fire. I shut down for a long time."

"Really? I'm sorry." Zayn frowns.

"It's okay, I mean it isn't, but I'm okay now. He got married like a month before before it happened and I couldn't make it to the wedding because I was taking my A-Levels for uni." Louis says sadly. "I never met Liam's fiancé or anything. I didn't even know his name. Liam just liked to talk about how perfect the guy was."

"Liam?" Zayn manages to keep his composure, but he can feel something twist in his gut.

"Yeah. I miss him sometimes. He was so serious and determined, but once you got past that it was all fun and games." Louis said. He sighed as he curled up against the older male. He laughed lightly as he thought of one of the last conversations he had with his best friend. "I told him that I wanted to be the best man at his wedding, but he said that the ceremony was so small that my personality would have overshadowed everything."

Zayn frowns and kisses Louis' bottom lip. "Well, he missed out. I'm sure you would have made the wedding."

Louis smiles softly as he yawns. "Thanks, Zee." He curled against the man just wanting to sleep now.

\------------

Louis giggles as him and Zayn curl together on the couch in his flat. It was his turn to host date night and honestly, it was easy. He just ordered take out and compiled a list of superhero movies. "Okay. So which villain are we watching first? Thor or X-Men?"

"Don't you mean superhero?" Zayn chuckles looking towards the television screen.

"Excuse me? Loki is clearly the better son. He's sharp witted, smart, charming, extremely charismatic... Thor is just muscles and a hammer. And the X-Men... They're just whiny problematic psychopaths." Louis says, standing by his statement.

"That may all be true, but the hero almost always wins. It's the formula for superhero movies." He shrugs.

"Oh, Zayn," Louis sighs dramatically and caresses the side of this face, "you saying Thor is a hero may be the reason we go our separate ways."

"You're insufferable." Zayn rolls his eyes, but he kisses Louis' chin.

Louis smiles brightly and leans in to press their lips together as the doorbell rings. "But you love me. You love me so much that you want to go get the take away from the nice delivery boy."

Zayn sighs and stands only for the door to open.

"Louis!" Daisy yells, looking around until she spots her brother, running over to him.

Louis is on high alert as the voice reaches his ears. "Daisy? What the...? How did you get to London?"

"How else, Lou? Mum dragged us all down here for a holiday and to see you." Lottie says as she comes in, the rest of the Tomlinson clan spilling into the small living room.

Jay sighs. "Daisy, you were supposed to knock; not prance right in." She looks up at her son. "And you, why is your door unlocked?"

Zayn stands awkwardly back, still confused as to what just happened and is still happening.

"Mum," Louis says trying to get her to focus, "I was expecting someone." He cocks his head in Zayn's direction trying to be discreet.

Lottie however just laughs loudly. "Well next time you've got your mouth full of man, be sure to have your door locked."

Zayn flushes. He gets flustered easily and he waves a little. "Hello. I'm Zayn, Louis' boyfriend."

It's quiet for a moment as all the girls study him. Phoebe is the first to break the silence. "Lou-lou, he got more colouring than you do."

Louis sighs in relief as he looks at his little sister. "He's had a few more years to collect it, boo." He scoops the girl up and calls Zayn over so the girl could see the 'colouring.'

Zayn heads over and holds his arms out smiling softly at the small girl.

The rest of the girls head over to look over the tattoos- Fizzy and Lottie each carrying one of the newest twins.

"So how much older than my brother are you?" Lottie asks quietly. She isn't sure the others or her mother should know.

Zayn's smile disappears a little. "I'm, uh... Truthfully, I'm thirty four."

Lottie looks at the man and studies him carefully. "Just please... Don't hurt him. He's been through a lot."

Zayn smiles. "I've been through a lot too. He's in safe hands."

Louis is across the room with his mother. "Why didn't you tell me you all were coming? I could have gotten my room ready for you and Dan and the guest room ready for the girls."

"Dan went to book a hotel not too far, it’s not like there's much room here." Jay says matter of factly.

Louis looks over at Zayn with a small smile. "Um, well we ordered take away, certainly not enough for everyone, but we can call and order more or... Go out if you want?"

Daisy smiles and nods, clinging to his leg. "I want food! Food sounds good!"

Louis looks at Zayn. "Do... Are you okay with that? We can do date night if you want."

"Yeah, Lou! Besides, I want to get to know the guy that's taken my brother's heart." Lottie says a bit smugly.

Zayn steps to Louis and squeezes his shoulder. "I really don't mind. Maybe this will be good."

Louis smiles softly and nods. "Yeah. Uh, I need to change. Do you want to go change and meet us wherever we end up?"

"I figured we'd just do it here since we ordered food." Zayn shrugs.

"Oh. Um, I'll call them and put another pizza or two on our order. One pizza isn't going to feed the Tomlinson family." Louis feels so awkward. He isn't sure if it's too early for Zayn to be meeting his family or if he should be this nervous.

"How about I do that so you can spend time with your family?" That and Zayn isn't sure if he's ready to be left alone with them.

Louis nods. "Yeah... You sure you're okay with this? I mean, I get it if it's too early."

Zayn shrugs again. "It was bound to happen eventually."

"I honestly didn't know they were coming." Louis says in a whisper before leaning up on his tiptoes and pressing their lips together quickly.

"It's alright, really. I'm not angry or anything." Zayn is a little stunned more than anything but he isn't mad. “Just go entertain them.”

"Louis! How do you work the DVD player? I wanna watch Cinderella!"

Louis sighs. "So much for super villains tonight."

"But you can be a hero and help your sister." Zayn laughs kissing his cheek.

Louis rolls his eyes and heads into the living room. "Alright. Who is subjecting me to this?"

Daisy smiles softly. "Me! Doris wants to watch it too she likes princesses."

"But I want the Lego Movie!" Phoebe pouts and crosses her arms stubbornly.

"I asked first though! Louis, tell her!" Daisy huffs holding the movie out further.

Sighing, Louis thinks back to the last time they were here. "Daisy, you picked the movie first last time. Let Phoebe watch her movie and then we'll watch Cinderella."

Daisy pouts but knows her brother well enough. "Fine! But you have to put mine in right after! Please?"

"Of course." Louis knows that once the Lego Movie is over his mother is going to want to get the smaller ones to bed, but he'll mollify her for now.

Daisy nods and climbs up onto the sofa, her arm around her youngest sister.

Once the girls were satisfied, he locked eyes with his mother and nodded towards the kitchen. She should probably meet Zayn for more than a few seconds.

Jay smiles and wraps her arms around her son. "I let the kids go first, but now it's my turn!"

"Hey, mum." Louis holds her close and tightly. "I miss you guys so much. I wish you could make it down here more often."

"I hope this little surprise wasn't impeding on anything." She kisses his forehead and moves his bangs to the side.

Louis bites his lip as he sees Zayn on the other side of the kitchen on the phone with the pizza place. "I mean... Yes and no?"

"I'll call next time." She chuckles looking over her shoulder. "He's definitely a looker."

"Yeah. He's... Something else." Louis can't stop the huge cheesy grin that takes over his face. "He's so perfect, mum."

"Never seen you this happy." Jay's grin widens.

"I'm just worried you and Dan won't like him. He's... Got a sordid past that he's told me and I've accepted it. He's also closer to your age than mine."

"As long as you're happy and healthy then I can't say much." She shrugs.

Louis grins and watches as Zayn hangs up the phone. "Just... Talk to him? Get to know him? Please?"

"I will." Jay promises and rubs his back a little.

Zayn comes over and smiles politely. "Well it's nice to officially meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, sweetheart. Louis has told me absolutely nothing about you. Then again, it would help if he called more than once a year." Jay says jokingly as she pulls the male into a hug.

Zayn chuckles with her. "Well hopefully he'll call some more. Family is important when you have it."

She smiles. "I like you already. Now, Zayn, Louis tells me you're closer to my age than his. How old are you exactly?"

"I'm thirty four, ma'am." Zayn's had to tell his age enough that he doesn't feel awkward about it anymore.

"I was six years old when you were born." Jay says with a laugh. "What do you do for a living? Anything exciting? Louis always wanted to be a cute little actor, but ended up working the nine to five grind as some CEO's assistant. Guess I shouldn't be too upset. Hopefully the internship will look good on his applications and such."

"I'm a bartender down at the local bar." Zayn shrugs.

"Oh good! At least Louis won't have to drink vodka straight anymore because he doesn't know the recipe for anything." Jay says happily. She really is happy for her son.

Louis rolls his eyes. He can't believe the stuff tumbling from his mother's lips. "Okay. That's enough getting to know each other."

"I like your mom." Zayn chuckles. "If we start talking engagement, I want to know your mom thoroughly."

"Engagement?" Louis says a bit shocked. He knows they've been dating for five months now, but that still seems such a long way from now.

"I mean, I'm not exactly young. I thought it was obvious I wanted something serious..." Zayn frowns, his voice trailing off.

"No! That's fine. Just took me by surprise is all." Louis says quickly.

Zayn nods and his smile returns. "Probably should have discussed that with you."

Louis smiles brightly and pushes up on his toes and kisses him passionately. "I love you. I love you so much."

Zayn blushes. "Your mum is right there, love."

"You act like she hasn't caught me in worse positions before. I was sixteen once too, babe." Louis chuckles, but presses a chaste kiss to his lips this time as he pulls his boyfriend out to the movie with his family.

\------------

Louis has tears coursing down his cheeks from anger. He's already thrown three plates and a bowl at Zayn who is across the kitchen just glaring at him in anger. He doesn't really remember the fight starting, but he does remember why he's angry.

"Why is it so hard to understand that I need help sometimes? I get it! I'm the university student, I should be home more to do this kind of stuff. But why can't you just fucking do the dishes if you see I'm stressed out? Who gives a fuck if I do them or you do them?"

"I'm the one paying the bills. You think it's easy supporting the both of us?" Zayn asks back. His voice is at a normal volume, but there's an edge to it.

"It only takes ten- maybe twenty- minutes to wash them! I have four exams coming up. I'm sorry that I can't be your perfect little housewife right now." Louis huffs and looks at his boyfriend.

"I have an idea, why don't you pay for everything? Maybe you'll learn something."

Louis squares his shoulders and sets the plate he's holding onto the counter. "You know what, I'm done. If you can't respect the fact that I want to get my education and degree and want me to play house with you instead, maybe we aren't meant for each other."

Zayn falls silent, looking at Louis for a long moment. "That's not what I want."

The younger suddenly finds the floor exceedingly interesting. "Zayn... I don't want that either. Look what happened just now though. We were hardcore yelling about dirty dishes. Are we sure this can work?" He wants it to, more than anything, but he knows they're both strong willed and stubborn people.

Zayn frowns, hesitantly stepping forward. "Well we're talking about it now."

"I love you and want to make this work, but you have to see where I'm coming from." Louis says with a heavy sigh.

Zayn is stubborn, thick headed sometimes, but he doesn't want anything ruined between him and Louis. "Okay. I can't promise you a hundred percent turn around, but I can try."

"In a few weeks, Uni will be done for this term and I can be more helpful around the house. Right now though, I'm just stressed and hoping to pass my classes so I can continue towards my goal of teaching." Louis says softly.

Zayn nods and opens his arms. "I love you, Louis. I'm sorry."

Louis moves into his boyfriend's arms and holds him close. "It's fine. I'm sorry I overreacted and threw dishes at you."

Zayn chuckles and kisses his temple. "It’s alright, think I needed to dodge a few to understand where you're coming from."

"Can we just... Can we just have a night together now? I think we need a night to remember our love for each other." Louis says with a kiss to the man's jaw.

"Definitely," Zayn breathes, arms wrapping around Louis' waist.

Louis just falls more in love with Zayn- it's nearly impossible not to. "Come on. I'll even let you be in charge tonight."

Zayn chuckles softly, kissing down Louis' throat. "Thought you'd never let me."

"Take me, baby. I'm yours." Louis says quietly, nipping at Zayn's earlobe.

\------------

Zayn opens the door to the restaurant they had reservations at, "after you, sir."

"Thank you. I guess chivalry isn't dead." Louis says with a smile as he heads inside. It's dimly lit and very expensive looking. "Woah... Where are we?"

"Just an Italian restaurant I saw a few weeks ago. Thought we'd try it out." Zayn shrugs and smiles.

"Hello, do you happen to have a reservation?" The hostess asks with a small smile. "We don't take walk ins."

"We do, it’s under Malik." Zayn links his arm with Louis' as he talks.

Louis presses a kiss to his boyfriend's jaw as the girl finds their reservation and grabs some menus. They follow her through the dimly lit dining area towards the back of the restaurant where the booths are sectioned off from each other for privacy. "Zayn, this place is so nice. I'm surprised you picked something this amazing. I'm definitely impressed."

"I thought you deserved it, finishing your finals and all." Zayn lets Louis get into the booth before getting in next to him.

Louis hums appreciatively at the reminder. "Fuck, thank god they're over. Next semester is going to be even worse though. I'll be placed at an actual primary school and have to do my practicum hours. All the kids are going to butcher Tomlinson. It's too long."

"They'll love you, just treat them like your sisters and brother." Zayn shrugs.

"I guess you're right. I'm just worried. What if I suck at teaching? It's all I've ever thought about doing." Louis says dejectedly. He shakes himself lightly before looking up at his boyfriend. "Sorry. New topic. No more university or teaching talk."

"If you're sure." Zayn smiles, ordering when the waiter comes before turning back to his boyfriend.

Louis nods and curls against the older male. He hasn't felt this in love ever and he's a little worried, but he figures that's how love works. "I'm just glad I get you all summer. I'll need to find a job, but other than work, you're all mine."

"We'll only leave to eat and use the bathroom, we'll be shacked up in the bedroom."

"Sounds like my kind of summer." Louis says smiling as the waiter brings drinks and bread for them to munch on. "So I was thinking... We've been dating for eighteen months and living together for six of that. Should we maybe put my name on the lease of the flat?"

"Maybe," Zayn says, "we should wait until you have a job. Just to be sure."

Louis lets his eyes drop to the table. "Oh, right. That... That makes sense."

"I'm sorry." Zayn isn't that sorry, but he's never let any of his partners sign on to a lease for legal reasons.

"Luckily there's a few stores within walking distance of the flat that are looking for help. I'm sure I could have a job by the time the lease is up in a month." Louis says happy again.

"Hopefully," Zayn says if only to get Louis' mind off of the idea.

Louis smiles and kisses at Zayn's throat. "I love you so much. I don't think anyone else is an option for me at this point."

"Same definitely." He kisses Louis, smiling against his lips.

Their food arrives and Louis happily starts to eat. "I'm so excited. Oh! My mum wants us to come up during the summer. My nan is turning ninety so she wants us to show at the party."

"I think we can manage it." Zayn smiles.

"Perfect. My nan is the most important person in the world to me. I really want you to meet her. She's in poor health, but she's where I got my humour and attitude from." Louis says with a small smile gracing his lips.

"I was thinking," Zayn says casually, "maybe we'll go up engaged."

Louis chokes on a bite of pasta as his brain processes that. "What? You mean engaged, like to be married and everything?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you want. I love you Louis and like you said I can't see myself being with anyone else at this point." Zayn slides out of the booth and sinks to one knee on the ground, holding a ring out.

The brunet just stares for a moment or two before nodding wildly. "Of course! Yes, Zayn! God, yes, yes! Yes!"

Zayn slides the ring onto Louis' hand and kisses his knuckles. "I love you."

"I love you too. God, I'm so happy right now." Louis wipes at the tears in his eyes and smiles happily.

Zayn gets up and slips back into the booth, wrapping an arm around his now fiancé and pulling him in for a kiss. "I asked your mum and stepdad about a month ago. Just wanted to wait till after finals to ask you."

Louis can't even speak. He's so happy and in love with this man right now. Once he manages to catch himself and get his mind processing again, he flags down their waiter. "We're going to need a box and the check. We're going straight home to celebrate."

\------------

"I don't want you to say a single thing about the past marriages or relationships. He knows about Niall, but that's it." Zayn says to his parents as they watch the Tomlinson clan arrive at the rehearsal venue.

Tricia wrinkles her nose in annoyance. "He should know his husband's past. That's only proper. You need to tell him."

The older groom frowns dramatically. "No. That's what almost lost me Niall and I'm not... I can't lose him. All the pictures and marriage certificates are gone. The only stuff I didn't burn or shred or destroy is the stuff that included Niall. He never finds out."

Before another word can be said on the matter, Louis makes his way back towards his waiting groom and soon-to-be in-laws with his parents in tow. "Tricia, Yaser, these are my parents- Johanna and Dan."

"Johanna is too formal. Please just call me Jay," Louis' mother says as she goes in for a hug from the other woman. "You've raised such a wonderful boy. I always told my Louis he deserved the best and Zayn is just that."

After all the introductions are made, the rehearsal begins.

Due to the fact that each groom only had sisters (with the exception of Ernest), they had decided to use them as grooms women instead of men. They each had three- Lottie volunteering to be one of Zayn's for the sake of symmetry- and little Doris and Ernest became the flower girl and ring bearer.

The rehearsal went well and soon enough it was time for dinner.

"Is it possible to get a booth next to the table for the kids? I don't want them to ruin the fun with their colouring books or anything." Jay says with a small laugh.

Tricia frowns. "Nonsense! They can sit with us. It'll be great. I should get to know my son-in-law’s sisters and brother."

Once seated and ordered, the questions started flowing. "So where are you two planning on living?"

"Just in the flat we currently have. Louis just signed onto the lease and everything. It's fantastic." Zayn says. He was hesitant about letting Louis sign, but the younger lad was persistent. "I honestly don't think a lot will change since we've already been living together."

"It's not like now that we're married we're going to rush into adoption or anything. We're young and have all the time in the world to make decisions like that." Louis says as he laces his fingers with Zayn's.

The older male smiles and nods. "The only big change right now would be if we got a dog. I know Louis' been searching them recently so I assume that's going to be the only little one we have running around for awhile."

The adults laugh and carry on as the children colour.

It's getting late and they all have to be up early. Doris had long ago crawled up into Tricia's lap and fell asleep there. It was shaping up to be a picture book wedding.

\------------

"Can't believe you're all mine," Louis says as they enter their hotel in Paris.

The wedding had been short and simple. About fifty people from both sides were in attendance and it couldn't have been more perfect. They had told guests not to bring gifts since they already had a house of items that one might receive as wedding presents, but a few did. Mostly it was dog toys since the word of them wanting a dog had spread.

Louis' nan had given them her hand painted tea set. She smiled brightly when Louis had burst into tears and hugged her tightly. "You’re the only grandchild I have who would appreciate this."

Jay, Dan, Tricia, and Yaser surprised them even more. They booked a hotel for a week in Paris and got the boys round trip fare for the Euro Star. It was a honeymoon they had talked about, but couldn't afford.

"No one else's ever again." Zayn says with a kiss to his husband's neck.

They had just returned from a day full of exploring the city and making memories. They even left their mark in Paris by leaving a lock with their names and wedding date on the love bridge.

A bottle of champagne was sitting in a mostly melted bucket of ice when they had returned and now it was mostly gone. They looked out their window at the Eiffel Tower lit up in lights and sparkling over the rest of the city. It was the most romantic sight Louis had yet to see.

"Zayn?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I want you to fuck me on the balcony so we can see the Tower."

"With pleasure."

\------------

Once they were finished and had taken enough pictures of them lazing about naked and smoking and drinking their champagne on the balcony, they curled up in bed and lazily kissed some more. It was crazy to think that they still had five more days of this luxurious lifestyle.

Zayn looks at his husband lying beside him, sheets pooled around his waist and a semi hard cock just barely making itself known under the flimsy material. Louis bathed in the Paris moonlight was the most breathtaking sight in the whole city. They had both lit another cigarette and the smoke from them swirled gently into the air above the younger and created a hazy glow about him.

"How do you feel about kids?" The older male's voice pierces the silence in a gruff and quiet tone.

Louis' eyebrows furrow, but he looks up his husband. "I'm going to a primary school teacher. I love kids."

Zayn smiles as he thinks about how Louis had graduated with his degree and had immediately been hired at a school a few miles from their flat. "I know, but... How would you feel about having your own kids?"

The brown haired male props himself up on his elbows and looks over at Zayn. The cigarette hangs loosely from the boy’s mouth, dangerously close to falling on the bed. "What are you trying to say?"

"I want to have a family with you. Like, a proper family. I don't care if it's adoption or surrogacy, I just want to raise kids with you. You'd be a great father." Zayn says with as much conviction in his voice as possible.

The cigarette does fall from Louis' mouth onto the bed. It burns a small hole through the top sheet before Zayn picks it up. "Lou?"

"You... You want kids with me?" Louis whispers into the dark. The voice is soft and hesitant, but not closed off.

"We don't have to if you're not really up for-"

"I want kids with you. God, I've wanted kids my whole life. When I came out as gay I didn't think I'd ever get the chance for kids. I didn't say anything because I thought you wouldn't want any." Louis says getting more excited as the plan formulates in his mind. He's now on his knees and looming over his husband. "I want them. I want one that looks like us. I want one who needs parents. I want three or four kids and I want them all with you."

Zayn smiles brightly and sets their cigarettes in the ashtray on the nightstand before reaching up and grabbing Louis' hips to bring him closer. "I love you. I wish I could have kids with you. I wish we could have a baby."

"We can always try just for fun," Louis says with a cheeky smile before leaning down to kiss his husband.

\------------

"Mister Malik?"

Louis stands quickly and waits for Zayn to join him before heading to the open office door. "Are you Jade?"

"Miss Thirlwall, but Jade will do nicely." She smiles brightly. “Are you two here for surrogacy or adoption?”

The two look at each other trying to make a decision before Zayn smiles softly. “Adoption. We want a kid who needs someone to love them.”

“Preferably someone young. We want to be able to raise them for as long as possible.” Louis smiles brightly as he leans over to rest his hand on Zayn’s own. He can’t believe they’ve come this far in their relationship. They’ve been married for three months now and finally they both decided that it was time to add to their family. The puppy they adopted last month was a great addition, but Louis hadn’t felt complete just yet.

Jade nods as she writes down what they were looking for. “Okay. Well, before we even start talking kids, we need to talk about you. What qualifies the two of you to raise a child? Most of the children we have have been through a traumatic experience- whether it be abuse or losing their parents. Why can we trust that you won’t change your mind or even hurt this child?”

Louis frowns as he thinks about the question. It’s a fair question, but he wonders if the lady knows how it comes across. He clears his throat to try and find his voice again. “Well, I guess… I mean… I don’t really know what kind of proof I can give you that won’t happen, but I know it won’t. This is a human being, not a toy that I can just toss aside when I get over the ‘new’ factor. In fact, for me, that feeling will never truly go away. There’s always going to be a new first in my child’s life and I want to ensure that they love what they’re doing and I want to provide anything they want or need for them.”

“Besides,” Zayn says softly as he regards his husband’s words, “this would be a lifelong commitment and those are not to be taken lightly.”

“Mister Malik,” Jade says as she looks up from their file, “Zayn, that is. It says here that you served time for involuntary manslaughter. Do you realise how many red flags that throws up when you are applying for adoption? It basically guarantees that you will be rejected on the spot. The thing you have going for you is that it is involuntary and you pleaded guilty which means you at least realised the seriousness of your crime.”

Zayn bites at his lip. “It wasn’t… I loved Niall so much. I just… It was his thing, not mine.”

Louis rubs a comforting thumb across the back of his husband’s hand. “Miss Thirlwall, please. Zayn has pulled himself up by the bootstraps and created a wonderful life for himself and me. He quit his job as a bartender, he now works in an accounting firm, he makes a six figure salary! Isn’t there anything that would make sure that this goes through?”

Jade sighs as she looks over the file for a second time. “Honestly, you have the power to make this go through. You’re a kindergarten teacher which means you at least have the ability to teach a child. The references you gave us all said that you are their children’s favourite teacher and that you connect well with the kids. The fact that you do have so many siblings is a plus… It’s really just a matter of whether or not the Board can look past Zayn’s mistake. We do have records of everything that happened since he’s been released so hopefully they’ll agree that he’s changed.”

“I have. I promise,” Zayn nods emphatically as if she was the one to decide his fate.

“I give my report about the suitability of you two as caretakers on Monday so I’ll be sure to stress the fact that you’ve turned over a new leaf, but again it all depends on them.” She jots a few more things down before sighing and removing her reading glasses. “Now, what gender do we prefer to look at?”

\------------

“Okay, Freddie. Welcome home, buddy.” Louis shuts the door to the flat quietly as he peers into the car seat. After months of waiting and paperwork, they finally got their baby boy.

Freddie was young, only about three months old, and Louis had fallen in love with him the moment he set eyes on the child. He had scooped the crying infant up into his arms and immediately started to rock him and get him calm down. The poor caretaker had looked so relieved that she nearly collapsed in exhaustion. Apparently the baby would cry constantly and Louis had been the one to finally get him to stop.

The story of their baby was not nearly as tragic as they were fearing, but it was also a relief that no one had been harmed for them to finally get their child. The mother had simply been unable to support and provide for her son so she had given him up so that he could have a better life. Louis had pushed for an open adoption, but the mother had refused. She said that if she saw him happy and healthy it would hurt too much to know that she hadn’t been able to provide her son with that opportunity.

Zayn stumbled into the kitchen to ready a bottle for the sleeping boy and stared at all of the ingredients and tools. He was so overwhelmed. He thought they would have more time until being approved and picking out their child. The nursery wasn’t even finished yet, but here was their bundle of responsibility.

“Babe? Do you have that bottle ready yet?”

The older man turned to see Louis in the doorway with a sleeping Freddie curled closely to his body. It finally sunk in and Zayn could feel the colour drain from his face. “Oh fuck.”

“Zayn,” Louis says in concern as the man swayed on his feet. A look of understanding came over his face soon though and he hurries over to his husband. “Here, you take Freddie and I’ll get the bottle ready. It’s going to be okay, alright?”

“I can’t.” Zayn steps back a bit, distancing himself from his family as much as he could. “I wasn’t expecting for this to happen so quickly- honestly, I didn’t think we’d make it past the Board. I’m not really that good with kids. How am I supposed to raise a child when I barely know how hold one?”

Louis frowns and slowly approaches his husband. He’s terrified that Zayn will run if he’s too quick. He feels like he has to treat his husband like a caged animal. “Babe, you’re going to do fine. Making mistakes is a part of learning. It’s fine if you forget to powder his bum once or twice while changing a nappy or forget to heat up the bottle the first few times. As long as you love him, you’ll be a great father. Trust me, I’m going to make mistakes too and there will be places where you excel at being a father and I’ll be complete rubbish with them; it doesn’t matter. We are in this together and we will come out on top.”

Zayn stares at his husband and son. He knows that he can’t fuck this up, but there’s always that fear. Louis seems so determined though that it actually encourages Zayn to want to step up and be the best he can be. “Okay… Okay, let me hold him.”

Placing Freddie carefully into Zayn’s arms and making sure Zayn knew to support the boy’s head, Louis presses a kiss to his husband’s cheek. “You’re going to do amazing with this. There’s no way we can fail.”

\------------

Even though Zayn had his doubts, Freddie ended up loving him just as much as a child could love a parent. It's crazy how much the small boy grew in such a short amount of time. Watching him take his first steps and hearing him say small words was really amazing and Zayn knows he’s wrapped around his son’s finger.

He kisses Louis’ forehead as they watch Freddie play on the floor of the hospital’s waiting room. Fifteen months after bringing Freddie home they were ready to welcome another bundle of joy into their home- this time through surrogacy. Zayn won't forget the panicked but ecstatic look on Louis’ face when they were told it would be twins.

“Hey. You ready for two tiny terrors to running through the house?” He looks to his younger husband, so happy that he could give this to him.

Louis nods, smiling softly. “I'm just grateful that Doniya was onboard. They really will be Malik-Tomlinson children. I was worried we would have to fight over whose sperm was going to be used.”

“Mister Malik?”

Zayn looks up as a doctor approaches them. “She okay?”

“All three of them doing well. We had a small scare since the twins are so small, but it's common with twins that they end up being a bit early. Luckily it's only about three weeks so there's nothing too troubling to watch for. Doniya is asking for you though.”

Zayn squeezes Louis hand and stands to head back.

“Oh, um, sorry. She's asking for just Louis.”

Louis frowns, but gets up to follow the doctor. “Watch Freddie, love. I'll be right back.”

After being led back through multiple doors and through a twisting blur of hallways and turns, he sees Doniya laying in his hospital bed with one of the babies in her arms and the other nestled into a nurse’s arms. “Doniya?”

She looks up and Louis is struck with how beautiful she looks even without her makeup and how tired she must be. She looks just like Zayn and he knows their children will be model material. “Louis! Take your daughter, well one of them. Let’s have a little chat before Zayn gets to see them.”

“Alright,” he takes the small child from the nurse and gives her a thankful smile as she heads out of the room. “So what do we need to chat about?”

“I don't want them to know that I'm their surrogate. I know we talked about telling them when they were older, but I think I just want to be their godmother. I'm sure they'll figure it out once they're much older, but I don't want them to see me any differently than they would Safaa or Waliya.” She looks at him, hoping he understands.

Louis frowns, ready to fight her on this, but he thinks it over. He had been so young when his own father left and Mark had been the only father he knew. He remembers the confusion and shock when his mother had sat him down to tell him that Mark wasn't actually his father. If he could spare his daughters that, then he would. “Zayn will fight you on it.”

She nods, knowing that he was in her corner on this issue. “That's why I wanted to talk to you first. If I have you supporting me, then he won't fight as hard.”

\------------

“Aria Grace and Audrey Victoria Malik,” Zayn whispers as he scratches their names down on their birth certificates. He and Louis had fought hard over Audrey’s name (he wanted her to be named Ava Maria), but Louis shot back that they weren't Catholic and he didn't want her feeling pressured to study opera. Honestly, Zayn thought they were shit arguments but Louis won in the end.

Aria Grace though was all Zayn. The girl was younger than her sister by a mere two minutes and twenty six seconds, but she seemed more dainty and petite by far. The name sounded regal and after the disaster that was Freddie’s middle name, Zayn wasn't taking any chances. “All of our children sound regal. Freddie Reign, Aria Grace, and Audrey Victoria. We might as well be raising the next royal family.”

Louis laughed as he held one of the twins to his chest. “Don't forget their fathers. Louis William and Zayn Javaad. So majestic.”

Zayn smiled and was just about to hand the birth certificates over when he noticed something off. “Louis? Why is the mother line empty?”

“Well,” Louis was hoping they could have this discussion at home once they were so close to being released. “Doniya and I were talking. She doesn't want them to know who their mother is. She wants them to grow up thinking that she's just an aunt.”

“But that's not what we agreed on. We wanted full transparency with them from an early age.” Zayn cannot believe Louis made this big of a decision without him. This was huge. Hiding the girls’ parentage was something that he never wants to do.

Louis sighs and lays his baby girl down into her cot. “Okay. I think we need to have a chat.” He pokes his head into the hall and sees his mother there with Trisha and Freddie. “Do you two mind staying in the room with the girls? We need to have a private conversation and Doniya is going to pop out of the bathroom any second.”

Once the women agree and Louis has pulled Zayn down the hall a bit and into one of the many turning halls, he figures it’s time to explain. “I need you to listen to me and not say anything until I tell you why Doniya and I think this is a good idea.”

Zayn doesn't look happy about it, but he agrees nonetheless.

“When I was two months old, my father left my mum. By the time I could have any memory of family, Mark was already there. I called him dad, he legally adopted me so my name would reflect his, he treated me no different than any of the girls. When I was nine, I started asking why he wasn't in any of my baby pictures and they told me the truth. It was horrible. I started questioning his authority, I acted out, it just wasn't good. I don't want the girls to grow up thinking one thing only to have their life turned upside down when we tell them the truth. Plus, Doniya doesn't want them to treat her any differently from Waliya and Safaa. She just wants to be an aunt and their godmother.”

Louis looks at his husband. “Trust me. As someone who went through having their world turned all wonky, it's just better to let them figure it out for themselves.”

Zayn sighs and looks at his husband. He doesn't agree, but he can at least see their point. He does appreciate Louis trying to stop the rebellion before it has time to manifest. “Fine, I might not agree, but in the end it's really Doniya’s decision. Just… I don't want to lie. If they straight up ask me, I will tell the truth.”

“By the time they’re old enough to figure it out, they’ll be able to handle it in a more mature manner.” Louis leans in a presses a soft kiss to his husband’s lips. “Come on. We’ve got our girls to take home.”  
\------------

It's not until after Zayn’s death at age eighty-six that Louis has even any knowledge that he had been married multiple times. He figures that Safaa didn't even mean to let the information slip, but in her old age things have become fuzzy. “Oh yes. You were Zayn’s ninth husband.”

“Excuse me?” Louis doesn't think he's quite heard her correctly.

“Such a travesty really. The family rather liked the first one, but he died of cancer and Zayn was so lonely. We met the next two, but mum and dad decided to stop showing up to the weddings after number three. We didn't meet any of his husbands after that till Niall and even then it was only briefly at their one year anniversary.” She yawns as she continues to concentrate on her knitting. “We were just happy he found you. He was changed after what happened with Niall and you seemed like the exact opposite of what he had gone after in the past. You were headstrong and the others… Well, from what I remember were rather timid. Zayn made all the decisions for them. Challenging him made your relationship different and fun for him.”

Louis blinks a few times. He’s not really sure how to process this information. Maybe he could talk to these other men, figure out what attracted Zayn to them. There has to be a reason. “Has anyone let them know he died? I mean, ex-husband or not, they should still know.”

Safaa has to laugh at that. When she realises that he was being one hundred percent serious, she stifled her giggles. “Oh, Louis. He's never been divorced.”

“But how did he…?”

“They all died shortly after marrying him.” She shrugs like it's natural for all of this to happen to people. “I don't remember the first few, but I Harry committed suicide. Poisoned the food he had made for Zayn and him. Probably would have killed Zayn too if he hadn't already passed out by the time Zayn got home from work.

“Then Liam fell asleep while making tea and ended up burning the house down around him. Zayn was out fetching groceries. He said that Liam was puttering around the kitchen when he left so he thought the man would be gone and at work by the time he got home.” She shrugs and smiles fondly as she thinks of her brother. “Zayn always did pick the crazy or careless ones. You and Niall were a nice breath of fresh air.”

Louis tries his best to smile, but suddenly he’s feeling very boxed in. He excuses himself under the guise of having dinner plans with his children and hurries from the nursing home.

Safaa is the only Malik still alive and no one can confirm or refute her story. There were so many details though. She couldn't have made that up on the spot. Maybe she read it in a book or something? That had to be the logical leap, right?

Having no clue as to what to believe, Louis tries not to think about it. If it's true then all thirty years of his marriage was a complete lie. He doesn't know how to live with this new plot line in his head. Surely it isn't true.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Safaa said that he had a husband named Liam that died in a fire. Surely… Zayn would have told him. He knows Zayn would have. He celebrated Liam’s birthday every year. He lost his best friend, if Zayn had any clue he would have said something.

He starts to cry in a nursing home parking lot.

He’ll never know what's true.


End file.
